Hit and Stay
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: 20 year old Milli never expected to get hit by the Gorillaz's car, and live with them til she gets be better on her small trip to Essex. Will she cope? OC Milli, and Coco the cat. Pairings 2D/Milli, tiny bit of Murdoc/Milli and later 2D/Paula. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hit and Stay

Just getting out of the Airport 20 year old Milli Martin had just arrived in Essex and immediately ran outside to take a look around. She wore a white strappy top with black going around the straps, a short blue denim skirt with weird patterns on them, big hoop earrings and white gladiator sandals that came to her knee. She also had a small black star tattooed on her left cheek.

She pulled along her little suitcase that had a skull on it.

"Oh wow! This is cool" She said to herself looking at the buildings etc. Her mobile then began to ring in her skirt pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh while answering "Yes mum?"

"Milli, what on earth do you think your doing! Going to Essex by yourself, without telling me!" Her mum yelled down the phone.

"Well, you know Mum I did say I wanted to go to Essex and you just ignored me, so technically I did tell you" She argued back in a smug little tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me Young lady! Your father and I have been worried sick and another thing…"

Milli couldn't take another minute of this lecture so she started making breaking up sounds. "Oh no mum…you…aking…up…can't…alk see…bye…beeeeeeeeeep" and with that she hung up the phone to her mum.

Suddenly her mobile went off again announcing she had a text. Milli started reading her text, but also she started to cross a road not looking where she was going until something very hard slammed into her. Causing her to go flying back.

The car door suddenly opened, and a screaming Murdoc ran out saying repeatedly "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!" he got to the front of his car and checked for any dents. There weren't any so he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Satan…"

Russel ran past him heading towards the girl they had hit. "Yo Muds! Man Don't worry about the damn car! Yeh hit someone!"

"Oh shit" Murdoc cursed running over to Russel and the girl he knocked down. 2D had to stay in the Car with 10 year old Noodle and her little cat Coco.

"Wot do we do! Wot do we do!?" Russel kept asking getting panicky. Murdoc slapped him across the face twice "Get a hold of yehself! Now listen, we are gonna get 'er out of 'ere before anyone sees this"

Russel looked around to see that there already was a crowd of people starting to crowd round. "Uh Muds?"

"Yeah, slight glitch in ma plan. Get 'er in teh car and I'll taker care of teh crowd" Murdoc instructed doing all these funny hand motions trying to copy his words.

"Right" and with that Russel lifted Milli up and carried her and her suitcase to their car. 2D, Noodle and Coco stared at the young girl as Russel brought her in, he then put her on 2D's lap.

"Hold 'er would ya" he said taking his seat in the back with her suitcase next to Noodle and Coco. 2D didn't get any say in this, so he just adjusted her so that her hand was not…resting on his crotch. Noodle looked over 2D's shoulder to get a better look at her. She tilted her head to the side, then back straight and smiled. Coco looked at her owner then copied her movements.

"Yes so remember everyone! You were 'ere to witness! A most expertly done and well thought out stunt, that could only have been done by none other than the Gorillaz!" Murdoc announced to the crowd which earned a cheer from all of them. Murdoc milked the moment a bit then got back to the car and drove off.

They arrived back at Kong Studios and placed Milli on the sofa. "Wot do we do with 'er?" 2D asked the two men who watched Milli in her unconscious state.

"Well…We could keep 'er 'ere till she 'eals up" Murdoc suggested putting a finger on his chin. "Really?" Russel asked sounding a bit shocked that Murdoc was the one to suggest it.

"Yeah, I mean where's the 'arm in tha'?" Murdoc asked them as they agreed. While they were talking Noodle and Coco merely stared at Milli on the sofa, very close to her doing a better inspection.

Milli started to stir and slowly opened her eyes, as she did she noticed that she was face to face with a small Japanese girl smiling at her. Milli stared in shock for a couple of seconds before letting out a big scream. Startling Noodle she also let out a big scream. It become a screaming war as they both screamed.

Coco was startled also and darted behind Russel's legs. They all covered their ears to stop the pain from their high pitched screaming. "ALRIGHT! THA'S ENOUGH!!" Murdoc shouted over them, Noodle automatically stopped knowing what Murdoc's loud voice meant. She had tears in her eyes and walked over to Russel. Who picked her up and gave her a comforting cuddle.

"Where the hell am I?" Milli asked looking scared of them. As she started to move she winced in pain and immediately grabbed her side. "Ow! What did you do to me!" she shouted at them.

"Now Look love, there really isn't need for all this shouting. We brought you 'ere because…you got 'it by a car…and the driver sped off leaving you in the road" Murdoc explained, this shocked the other two men as they were about to object Murdoc gave them a glare, which shut them up.

"So…you kidnapped me?" Milli asked them raising an eyebrow. "No! We saved ya" Murdoc corrected her. "Why didn't you just call an ambulance?"

"Cos!….er…we er

"We didn't 'ave our phones at the time" 2D stepped in, which Murdoc smiled at his response. "Yes! Yes! Young 2D 'ere is right. We didn't 'ave our phones at the time"

"Well how come his is sticking out of his pocket?" Milli asked noticing 2D's phone half way out of his pocket. "Er…No battery left" 2D answered quickly, Milli let out a sigh.

"Okay…so what happens now?"

"Well…You could stay 'ere till you 'eal up?" Murdoc suggested to Milli. She gave a look of disbelief at first, but then after looking at them carefully she finally realised who they were. "Oh my God! You guys are the band! Yeah what's it called? Um…"

"Gorillaz"

"Yeah! Wow…Gorillaz saved me, ha well that's something to tell the grandkids" she joked looking down, the three guys looked at each other a bit guilty looking but Murdoc did the ssh sign. She then looked back up at them and noticed Noodle was crying a little bit. "Aww hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" she smiled up at Noodle who wiped her eye and then gave a small smile back. Not really understanding what she had said.

"Yeah, Noods 'ere don't really speak a lot of English yet" Murdoc alerted Milli who kept her eyes on Noodle, not being able to get over how cute she was. She managed to get up and limped over to Russel to take Noodle out of his arms. She held Noodle who smiled at her.

"Its funny, yours is the only name I can remember Noodle" Milli smiled at her. Which put a frown on the others faces. "You don't know our names?" Russel asked her.

"I do…but I can't remember them sorry," she smiled feeling a bit embarrassed. "I mean I listened to your songs a couple of times but then…I er" she paused for a moment and looked a bit sad but then smiled again "Was too busy to listen to music I guess. My name is Milli"

They guys gave an approving smile to her name. All of a sudden Coco hopped up on Milli's shoulder to get to Noodle. "Aww I remember the little cat. She is adorable too" Milli smiled at the little cat.

Murdoc grew tired of her saying how cute Noodle and Coco were, "So er…well enjoy your stay Milli, if ya need me I'll be in my Winnebago" Murdoc announced walking out of the room giving Milli a wink. "I brought your suitcase" Russel said holding up her small suitcase.

"Oh thanks" Milli smiled putting Noodle back on the ground, wincing a little because of the pain in her side. "I'm Russel just to let ya know" he waved at her.

"Russel, hello"

"Yeh and I'm 2D" 2D jumped in smiling his famous smile at her. She jumped a little not noticing his eyes before. "Oh hey…2D, and the other guy is…?"

"Tha's Murdoc" 2D said not taking his eyes off of her still smiling. "Okay" she nodded smiling back at him. She then started to get a little freaked out and decided to change the subject. "Er…so is there somewhere I can freshen up?"

"Yeh, there should be an extra room for ya, I'll take ya" 2D said holding out a hand for her. "Okay" she smiled handing her suitcase to him, thinking that's what he was holding out his hand for.

"Right then…this way" 2D gave an awkward smile as he struggled with her suitcase. Which felt like she was carrying bricks in.

_**Well that's the first chapter, hope you like it**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"'ere we are" 2D announced opening a door to a room for Milli. It was quite a nice little room for just a spare. It even had its own bathroom. "Its…very nice thank you" Milli said looking around.

"Well hope you enjoy yeh stay 'ere, if yeh need anyone we are all either in the kitchen or living room ok?" 2D explained to Milli who nodded bending down for her suitcase. As she did 2D had a little Pervy moment and caught a small glimpse of her pants. From what he caught it looked like a thong.

Milli turned slightly to see him looking and quickly turned round. "Can I help you?" she snapped blushing a little. 2D snapped back and blushed too. "No No I'm good, see yeh in a minute" he giggled nervously backing out of the room.

Milli frowned when he left the room, already having second thoughts of staying here. She sighed and decided to go take a shower. She grabbed her towels and bikini from her suitcase and brought it into the bathroom with her. She stripped out of her clothes and got changed into her bikini, not trusting being naked in a house filled with older men, and got in to the shower.

After about 5 minutes or so, she grabbed her towel from the rack just outside the shower and wrapped it around her, using the other to wrap up her hair. Something she didn't expect though is that when she exited the bathroom she came face to face with a hideous sight.

A big green slimy horrible smelling Zombie was staring her right in the face. Milli stared shocked at it at first then let out the biggest scream you could possibly have heard. The scream was heard all over Kong studios alerting Russel, 2D, Noodle and Coco in the Living room.

"D…I think we forgot to mention our little Zombie infestation" Russel reminded 2D who had a panicked look on his face. They immediately ran out and headed towards Milli's bedroom. Except Noodle and Coco who stayed in the living room.

Milli had never been so scared, she was completely backed into her bathroom. She was also determined to keep her towel from falling. The Zombie lifted his hand to strike her but she screamed and dodged it by jumping through the shower. He struck again managing to grab the towel off of her head, grabbing some of hair. She let out another scream but in pain this time, her little jumping hurt her side even more, and now a big zombie was pulling her hair.

She grabbed whatever was near her, which happened to be the back scrubber and she took a swing at the Zombie's head, it got knocked back releasing her hair, but she fell back onto the carpet in her bedroom and got carpet burn on her leg. "Shit!!" She cursed looking at it, and trying to get up quick. But her side wasn't helping her.

The zombie charged towards and was about to attack but suddenly its head just exploded. Causing Milli to scream again. She panted and looked in her doorway to see 2D and Russel, standing there. Her eyes then turned her attention to the gun in 2D's hand. She looked at them in disbelief.

"Zombies? REALLY?" She shouted at them looking all beat up. "How could you not tell me that this place has ZOMBIES!!"

"Er…slipped our minds?" 2D replied then noticing that Milli's bikini is showing, she caught him staring and growled "2D! Would you stop staring at my body for one second!"

Russel then began looking at her carpet burn and announced "Its fine…no harm done"

"No harm…are you kidding look at my leg!" She shouted at him. "Wot? Tha's nothing compared to the injuries we get" Russel told her. "Well forgive me for not thinking this is a competition!" she snapped at him. She sat on her bed holding her side and pouted. Russel sighed as he began to walk out "Your welcome by the way"

"Huh? Oh right sorry…Thank you" She pouted at them, Russel smiled and walked out, 2D was about to do the same until Milli stopped him "Wait…"

"Yea'?"

"Will…Will anymore come back?" She whispered sounding scared, 2D sighed and knew that if he had said yes, that would be lying. "I dunno…"

This did not help her, and she looked down and brought her legs up onto her bed and she wrapped her arms around them and leant on her knees. "Okay…"

"But…Yeh could you know…stay wit' me in my room for teh nigh' if yeh want" he suggested rubbing the back of his neck. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow, they barely knew each other and he was inviting her into his room. "…Isn't that a bit, awkward?" she asked him frowning a bit.

"Nah, I will stay up and watch movies in ma room, while yeh can stay in my bed" he smiled at her, putting it in a less awkward thought. She took a moment to think about it then pouted "Okay…"

He helped her up from her bed and he carried her suitcase for her. Once they reached his bedroom she looked around and thought it looked cool. "Yeh can change in my bathroom if yeh want" he said pointing to his bathroom. She grabbed her shortish green silky dress that she wore to sleep in, her white boot slippers and casually took them into his bathroom.

2D smiled at her, then sat down at his large DVD collection, he looked for a zombie movie that he hadn't seen for a while.

After about 3 minutes of looking he decided one that he liked, he was about to put it in when Milli caught his eye coming out of his bathroom. Wearing her green nighty type dress and white boot slippers.

"Aww yeh look nice" 2D complimented her as she blushed a little. "Thanks" she giggled, "So what are you gonna watch?" She asked walking over to him. "This one" he replied holding up the DVD he was going to watch, it had a zombie on the front cover, which got Milli scared again.

2D quickly put it down, "Sorry 'bout tha'"

"No No its fine, I'm being silly" she giggled walking over to his bed. She took a seat and faced his TV. "Yeh gonna watch too?" he asked her.

"Yeah, might as well. I mean I am in NO condition to be going to sleep" she joked, 2D didn't get it but chuckled anyway. He put the movie in and sat at the foot of his bed, still on the floor so he is leaning against the bed. "How scary is this one?" She asked him, she could see he was thinking about it. "Its not tha' bad"

The opening bit made Milli jump, she thought _'Oh God, I'm gonna be shitting myself'_

"Hey 2D, Could ya come sit with me?" She asked him sounding so innocent in doing so. 2D was a bit shocked by what she asked and perhaps glad?

"Sure thing love" he got up and as she moved up a bit so he could sit down, he did. Right next to her, she then leaned against his shoulder about an hour in the movie, she looked a bit sleepy. 2D thought she would be out in another 30mins but she wasn't. She stayed up through the whole film.

"Wow, that was good" she smiled up at him, then gave a little yawn. She looked at the clock in his room. "Ha, 1am is that it?" she laughed leaning down a bit. "Wot? This is early for yeh?"

"Oh yeah, I don't go to bed until like 3 or 4" she replied staring up at him. It was strange, at this angle…he looked kinda cute. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back, they gazed into each others eyes (sort of lol) 2D started to get closer to her face. But she then got a bit startled when the door slowly opened.

Noodle's little tired face appeared in the doorway looking a bit scared. "Wots up Noods?" 2D asked sounding a bit annoyed that she interrupted them. "What's up? it's a bit late for her to be wandering around by herself isn't it?"

"She normally has nigh'mares" 2D informed her which made Milli have an 'aww' expression. "Come here sweetie" she said to Noodle, but Noodle tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Oh right" Milli remembered. She then said it again but in Japanese, Noodle understood and came over and sat on the bed also.

"Yeh speak 'er language too?" 2D asked sounding surprised raising both eyebrows at her. "Yeah, I took a course at college, I passed" Milli giggled hugging the scared Noodle. "Tha' could come in 'andy when Noodle tries and says something" 2D smiled at Noodle who smiled back at him.

Milli crossed her legs and let Noodle sit in her lap, she held her arms around the small ten year old and stroked her head to try and get her to fall asleep. "She is cute" Milli giggled while looking at 2D who nodded in agreement.

"How did you find her?"

"She got sent to us, dunno why, she just did" 2D explained looking confused. "Sent? What like in a box?" Milli asked with a bit of a shocked expression. "Yeah in a crate"

"Oh my god, how horrible that must have been for her" She said looking down and feeling sorry for the sleeping Noodle. "Better get 'er to bed" 2D said taking her from Milli's arms. He carried her out of the room while Milli checked her carpet burn. It stung a little so she left it alone.

She then stretched a bit, then slumped down onto the bed, wincing a little when her side hurt. "Sheesh, I'm a bloody mess" she mumbled to herself. Then a picture caught her eye, she picked it up and looked at it. It showed the band, but not with Noodle another girl. Who 2D had his arm around. A few moments later 2D returned into his bedroom and witnessed her looking at the picture.

She quickly turned when she heard him walk over and put it down where she got it. "So…now what?" She asked looking up at him. "Tha's Paula"

"Huh?"

"The girl in teh picture, tha's Paula"

"Oh right…" Milli replied understanding what he meant. "Was she in the band before Noodle?"

"Yeah, but…she left" 2D said sounding sad as he sat on his bed next to her. "You had your arm around her…were you close?" She asked him feeling a bit awkward. 2D nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we were…tha' is till she did somefink unforgivable" 2D whispered in a depressed tone, he then sniffed sounding like he was crying. Milli was shocked and looked him in the eye to see if he was. "Hey…are you alright?" she asked him.

He sighed and nodded putting a smile back on his face. "Yeah course"

"Well I'm sorry for whatever she did" Milli said to him, he gave a small smile to her and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a side wards hug. She gave him a peck on his cheek which caused him to blush slightly. "Its fine love, tha's all in teh past" he told her smiling.

"Have you got any drinks in here?" she then asked him quickly changing the subject. "Yeah, got a mini fwidge over d'ere" he replied pointing to the mini fridge in the corner. She walked over and ducked down slowly looking inside, there was only beer inside. Lucky for her she liked beer. Suddenly something hit her mind as she turned to 2D. He was doing just what she thought he was.

Staring right at her ass. "2D! Stop it" she laughed turning round. "Sorry" he smiled at her.

"My ass can't be that attractive that you have to keep looking at it, or are you doing something else in that dirty little head of yours" she teased which made him frown in a jokish sort of way.

"Wot are yeh implying?" he teased grinning at her trying to get his voice to sound posh. "Oh nothing" she sang returning over to the bed holding two beers, "Yeh better not sit on this bed, until yeh tell me" he grinned. She stopped in her tracks and smiled "Fine then…no beers for 2D" she teased waving the bottle at him.

He made a little whine sound, and laid down on his stomach on the bed facing her. She giggled at him as she opened a bottle of beer and teasingly drank it. Giving a big long sigh as she stopped. This was annoying 2D in a jokey way, and he frowned at her burying his mouth in his crossed arms so only his eyes were showing.

She finished the bottle in front of him and started to give signs that she was going to open the other one. Before she could 2D dove from the bed onto her causing them to tumble on the ground, Milli and 2D were laughing, she didn't care that her side hurt, she just sort of ignored it.

"Wow, all this for a bottle of beer?" Milli questioned him raising an eyebrow at the singer who had her pinned on the ground, leaning over her. He took the beer from her hand and started to drink it while sitting on her. "pervert…" she whispered to him, he looked down at her then how he was positioned on her.

He blushed and got off, "I aint a pervert" he defended getting on his bed. She got up and smiled at him. She then yawned and just fell on the bed and closed her eyes. "Yeh going to sleep?"

"No…what gave you that thought" she smiled with her eyes closed facing the opposite way from him. "Well cos yeh got yeh eyes shut and your laying down so I jus' assumed"

"Goodnight 2D" she interrupted him before he could finish. He smiled and continued with his beer. Putting the TV on low so he could watch movies while Milli slept the rest of the night away.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, if not too bad lol. I am still gonna update.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Milli awoke from her slumber, forgetting she was in 2D's bed, she opened her eyes to see him sat right next to her. He was still watching TV, but looked very sleepy, he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Your still up?" Milli yawned sitting up so she was eye level with him, "oh shit" she cursed forgetting about her side and held it while looking at him. 2D yawned and replied "Yep…there was a zombie special on last nigh' couldn' miss tha'"

"Oh right…" she yawned again, "Any good?" she asked him trying to make conversation.

"Yep"

"Cool"

Silence came between them as the 2D flipped on to the news. Nothing really interesting was happening so he turned to TV off all together. He held his head looking like he was in pain and made a small groan sound as he held his head.

"You alright?" she asked, he didn't answer he just reached over her to the table that stood next to her side of the bed. He picked up a bottle of painkillers and shoved a couple in his mouth dry. He swallowed them and smiled at her. "Will be soon"

"Okay?…" she said looking confused but went to get up. She was still a bit sleepy so she just stayed on the bed, too lazy to move. She looked at the clock which said it was only 9am. She let out a quick sigh and looked at 2D.

"What do you wanna do? You wanna go sleep?" she asked him watching him yawn, which caused her to yawn too. "I don' mind love" he said practically asleep there. She giggled and got herself up so he could lay down and sleep. She went to her suitcase and got her toothbrush, then made her way back into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of brushing her teeth she returned into the room to find 2D had fallen asleep already. She let out a small laugh and went to go back to her own room. As she walked down the corridor back to her room she bumped into Noodle, who was already dressed. Who had coco with her "Konichiwa!" Noodle greeted her with a big smile.

"Konichiwa" Milli replied back, then continued her way back to her room, with Noodle and Coco following. Once she put her suitcase back in her room she didn't feel like getting changed so she walked with Noodle back to the kitchen. Russel was already in there sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"Mornin'" he greeted her his mouth filled with some of his food. "Good morning" she warmly replied smiling at him as she and Noodle took a seat at the kitchen table. "Hey, I went to check on ya last nigh' but you wasn't there" Russel said to her which put her in an awkward position. She now had to explain that she had slept in 2D's room.

"Oh…um I was…um" she couldn't get her words out, he then chuckled at her "is cool, I know you's wos with 2D"

"Oh" she blushed "how did you know?"

"He told me last nigh' when he put Noodle back to bed" Russel replied filling his mouth with another mouthful of food. "Oh right…" she giggled in embarrassment. She was now thinking 'then why did ya bloody ask?"

"Where is Murdoc?" She asked changing the subject quickly. "Probably still asleep, is waaaaaaay too early for 'im to be getting' up" Russel told her watching Noodle pour herself some cereal. She smiled at Russel and then handed the box to Milli.

She smiled and took it then placed it back on the table. Noodle poured milk and tucked in to her Coco pops. Milli smiled at her then noticed Coco had got a bowl and started eating Coco pops like a human would. Milli stared in amazement at first before Russel chuckled "She aint no ordinary cat"

"Yeah, I noticed" she chuckled in reply. "Ya gonna eat something?" Russel then asked finished with his breakfast. "Probably not, I don't eat a lot really" Milli replied resting her head on her palm, balancing on her elbow that leaned on the table. "Ya should, there aint nothing wrong with eatin'" Russel said putting his plate in the sink while Milli smiled. "Never said there was"

Noodle finished the Coco pops and slurped up the chocolate milk from her bowl. She then put the bowl down giving a satisfactory sigh, with a nice chocolate milk moustache on her top lip. Milli smiled at her while Coco gave a little snicker from across the table.

Noodle didn't know what was funny until Russel came over and wiped her mouth for her. She then turned and smiled up at him giving him a thank you in Japanese. Noodle then went to grab the Coco pops again to pour another bowl, but Russel took it out of her hands before she could.

"Uh Uh, Uh You have had enough baby girl" Noodle understood what he meant by his tone and pouted at him. She gave a little huff and pushed the bowl away from her as she stormed out into the living room. "Aww" Milli giggled as she watched her. "She knows she aint aloud two bowls of cereal in da mornin'" Russel chuckled as he put the box in the cupboard.

"Well at least you are keeping her in line, and not letting her think she can get away with stuff. That will help her mature better when she is older." Milli said to him which Russel nodded at. Coco finished her bowl and exited the room after Noodle. "Sheesh that cat is like a bloody magnet" Milli commented looking at Russel.

"There aint no place tha' tha' cat won't be at Noodle's side"

Suddenly without warning Murdoc came walking in the kitchen in his underwear and walked over to the table. Milli was shocked and shot him a disgusted look, but she then took it back thinking this was his house.

"Couldn't sleep there Muds?" Russel asked him shocked to see him awake this early. "No I couldn't…bloody 'angover" Murdoc cursed to himself rubbing his head and taking a seat at the table. "Alrigh' 'dere Mill?" Murdoc asked Milli giving her a look up and down, noticing she was still in her night dress.

"Um yeah, fine thanks…you?" she asked him back then feeling a bit awkward when she said it. He had his hand on his head and just looked at her bluntly. "Just…Peachy" he growled through his teeth, a bit annoyed that she even had to ask that question.

Milli looked down and then back up at the clock. It was 9:45. She gave out a small sigh and held onto her side. "Yeh side still 'urting yeh love?" Murdoc asked her noticing her movement. She nodded at him with her lip pouted. "'ere I also 'eard tha' you 'ad a little spat with a zombie last nigh'" he smirked at her. She didn't smile at this, that was the most terrifying thing that ever happened to her.

"Yeah…Well I'm gonna go get changed. Be right back" She alerted them as she exited the room. Russel gave a frown to Murdoc who only shrugged at him.

She made her way back up to her bedroom, and bumped into 2D on the way. "Oh, your up?" she smiled up at him. "Yeah, couldn't sleep very well love" he replied rubbing his head. "Where yeh off to?"

"Just gonna get changed"

"Alwight then, meet yeh in teh kitchen den" He smiled at her and made his way down the corridor. She watched him walk off, and this time it was her to be staring at his ass. Luckily she was obviously better at ass checking than he was, because she didn't get caught doing it.

She walked into her bedroom and went straight to her suitcase, struggling to bend down. Her side was in a little more pain this morning. She pulled out a nice white baby doll dress and walked over to her bathroom, she kept the bathroom door a bit open so she could actually hear if anyone walked in this time.

She changed, put her hair up in pigtails and put on her other pair of white sandals and walked back into the kitchen. She'd never thought to walk in on Murdoc with 2D in a headlock holding a fist near his face. Milli let out a gasp at the sight and put her hands up against her mouth. "What's going on?! What's happening?!"

"Face-ache 'ere thought it would be funny to take my fork!" Murdoc growled tightening his grip on 2D's neck. "I said I was….sorry" 2D choked out hardly being able to talk. "Oh my god, stop it your hurting him!" Milli panicked not realising that this was a traditional morning beating for 2D.

"No worries girl, Muds wouldn't really 'urt D" Russel comforted her putting his arm around her shoulder. Milli was confused, so she let out a sigh and walked into the living room. Noodle and Coco were in there playing video games. Noodle turned to smile at Milli, who smiled back and observed the game that she was playing.

She then took a seat on the sofa, still watching how good Noodle was at the game. She them heard some crashing in the kitchen and feared to go see what was happening in there. Suddenly 2D came running in the living room in a blind panic, hiding behind the couch.

Murdoc came storming in, furious looking, searching for 2D. "Get out 'ere Dullard!" he growled, eyes observing the room. Milli just sat there in silence while Noodle was still playing her game, with Coco next to her. "Where is 'e?" Murdoc snapped at Milli who jumped by his voice. She didn't want to get involved in this so she stayed silent and shrugged.

This was a bad mistake, Murdoc was not a patient man at all. He stormed over to Milli and was about to shout at her, but then he thought that would be too harsh on her, seeing as she was not aware of how things ran around here. (AN: Murdoc thinking something is harsh? Haha)

He sighed and left the room, knocking the small table over on the way out. As he knocked it over it landed on Noodle who was still playing a game. It hit her head, she had her radio helmet on. Normally she wouldn't of felt it but it was such a harsh landing that it caused the helmet to hurt her head.

She paused for a bit, and then burst out into tears. Hearing her cry, Russel charged into the room and immediately scooped her to calm her down. "Wot happened?" Russel asked Milli who was still sat on the sofa, feeling bad for Noodle. "The table landed on her" Milli replied.

"How da table get knocked over…MUDS! I'M GONNA KICK YA ASS IF YA 'URT NOODLE!!" Russel bellowed looking very angry and actually look like he meant he was gonna kick his ass. Milli didn't want to have to witness that so she quickly said "It was me…"

Russel looked over to Milli. His anger slowly turned into a shocked expression. Milli looked down not wanting to make eye contact. "You?…but how? Why?" Russel asked her looking confused, Noodle even looked a bit shocked through her tears.

2D was behind the couch and he heard everything. He too was confused, why would she take the blame? "It was an accident…"

She got up and took off Noodle's helmet and gave her hurt head a little kiss. "I'm sorry sweetie" she said to her in Japanese so she would understand. Noodle nodded and smiled slightly wanting a hug from her. Milli hugged Noodle and put her back on the ground. "Sorry Russel…" she mumbled to him still not looking at him.

"Its fine…just be careful. I mean, she's only a kid" Russel replied sounding a bit disappointed. Milli nodded and quietly left the room. Russel went back into the kitchen while Noodle went back to her game with Coco.

2D crept out from behind the sofa and rubbed Noodle's head "Yeh okay?"

Noodle nodded hoping that would be the right answer to the question she didn't understand. 2D smiled and left the room.

Milli stayed up in her room all day, her side hurt too much for her to move. Not that she wanted to anyway, she felt guilty even though she didn't do anything wrong at all to begin with. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her family.

She didn't really miss any of them, but she was a bit pissed off that it has been two days now and neither of her parents have called to check up on her.

Someone then knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked from her bed, expecting to hear 2D's voice, but instead heard Murdoc's. "Its me"

She got up slowly and made her way to her door, opening it to see Murdoc standing there. "Can I come in?" he asked her. "Sure…"

He walked in and watched her limp back to her bed. "What's up?" She asked him taking a seat and offering him one on her bed. He went and sat next her rubbing the back of his neck. "I um…would like to thank yeh for…not rattin' me out teh Lards" he said slowly feeling uncomfortable, Milli nodded and gave a small smile at him. "Don't mention it"

Murdoc gave a nod at her, "Why did yeh do tha' anyway? Take the blame for wot I done"

"I dunno…" she replied not knowing the reason herself. He looked at her for a moment then shrugged "Thanks anyway…" he said again giving her leg a pat then making his way out of the room.

Milli watched him then gave a sigh. Not long after Murdoc left her room, 2D came in. Milli had her back facing the door crying a little. "Milli?" he said which made startled her, she had to quickly wipe her tears "Hey 2D"

"Yeh okay?" he asked walking towards her bed. Milli nodded "Mm hmm" she replied still trying to get rid of the tears that slowly fell from her eyes. "Oh okay, I jus' wanted to talk to yeh and ask why yeh took the blame for…

"I don't know" Milli quickly said before he went on. 2D sighed and went and sat next to her, "Yeh know, Muds wouldn't of got 'urt, a whack around the 'ead tha's 'bout it" 2D explained to her. Milli didn't need to hear that bit of information. "Its not that I wanted to…protect Murdoc. I just dunno why….maybe cos I didn't want to see an ass kicking, I have never been a fan of violence" she said to him. 2D raised his eyebrows, "Yeh only saw me with me 'ead in a 'eadlock, not that much violence" 2D chuckled to her.

"Yeah I guess…but it reminds me of…a dark time in my life." Milli explained. "Wot time?" he asked her trying to look at her face.

"When I was younger…I had to stay with my uncle for most nights, my parents worked long hours you see, and they couldn't always afford a babysitter so they let my uncle take care of me, but…what they didn't know that was, when I was there, he would always…attack me" she cried covering her face. 2D felt sorry for her and tried to comfort her in a hug. "Why?"

"I don't know…it was like he wanted me dead" she cried, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Sorry love…we didn't know" he said to her rubbing her back. She cried for ten more minutes before she stopped, she was listening to the strange stories that 2D randomly told trying to cheer her up. "And tha's when Muds told me tha' spacemen don't wear gold fish bowls on d'ere 'eads" 2D went on while Milli giggled. "Only wish 'e told me tha' before I got it stuck on me 'ead"

This made Milli laugh imagining 2D with an Gold fish bowl stuck on his head. "Thank you 2D"

"fer wot?" he asked as Milli hugged him. "For cheering me up"

"Aw tha's alwight love" he smiled breaking the hug to smile at her. She smiled back, then without warning 2D's lips came crashing onto Milli's. Milli was shocked and quickly pulled away, she gave 2D a strange look.

2D just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "S-Sorry" he finally said to her, but she didn't seem to look like she heard him. She still stared at him. He started to get a little uncomfortable and was about to get up, but before he could she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips up against hers.

_**Dun Dunn Dunnnnn!!! Lol hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon. Flames aren't welcome nice reviews are.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breaking the kiss with 2D, Milli quickly sat back and looked at him. 2D didn't know what to say, or how to look, he kept changing his facial expressions every second, which made Milli giggle. This broke the silence as 2D started to chuckle slightly too.

"Well…that was interesting" Milli joked fiddling with one of her pig tails. "Yeah, um…not sure wot to do now" 2D admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Same…but you know I'm just assuming that…you like me?" Milli asked feeling a bit awkward.

2D knew that she already knew the answer to that question and smirked at her. "Wot do yeh think?" he said lightly punching her shoulder. She smiled and laughed "Right…so that's a yes?"

"Obviously" 2D chuckled as he laid back on her bed. Milli crossed her legs and placed herself next to where he laid.

"Do yeh feel teh same?" 2D asked looking up at her. Milli looked at him, then down in her lap. Did she feel the same? She didn't want to say something that she didn't mean.

Now she was in a more awkward position, she had taken so long to respond that anything she would of said, would sound like she didn't mean it. She pouted and looked back him, his face focused on the ceiling. Waiting for a response.

"2D…would you be mad, if I said…I wasn't sure yet?" Milli asked in a very quiet tone that 2D almost didn't hear what she said. He looked up at her, a bit of disappointment in his face, this made Milli feel a bit guilty, but he patted her knee, "Nah course not"

This made her smile, as she laid down next to him. 2D gave a small yawn and turned to face Milli. "Wot time is it?"

Milli turned to look at the clock. "10:30" she replied turning back round, only to see 2D staring down her dress. Milli smirked and poked his forehead and slightly pushed his head up so they were eye level.

"Up here" she giggled as he chuckled back. "Sorry, I won't look anymore" he said covering his eyes. Milli smirked and planted a small kiss on his lips. This made him remove his hands and look at her smiling.

"Yeh sure tha' yeh aint sure?" 2D squinted his eyes in a jokish way at her. Milli smiled and nodded as she got up to her suitcase. "Wotcha doin'?" he asked watching her from where he laid.

"Getting dressed into my Pj's" she replied pulling out another pair of night wear. Which were a white strappy top and small blue shorts.

She put the shorts on under the dress that she wore now. Then started taking her dress off, 2D was shocked that she started getting undressed in front of him, but he wasn't complaining. She put the strappy top on, then from underneath she removed her bra. She put her clothes neatly in her suitcase, and put her slipper boots on.

2D just stared at her, in a trance like state. "What?" she asked taking a seat back next to him on the bed. 2D snapped back into reality "Nothing, Nothing…yeh look nice"

"Thanks" she blushed slightly, suddenly a knock was heard at her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Its Murdoc"

"Oh, hi come in" she replied as 2D still had his back facing the door. Murdoc came in and saw the two on the bed "Well Well heh, wots goin' on in 'ere" he smirked. "Nothing, we're just talking" Milli replied looking at Murdoc. He came and sat on the bed next to where 2D was laying, he didn't really have that much room so he gave 2D a nudge "Move over face-ache"

2D moved up slightly, closer to Milli. Not wanting to argue with Murdoc because he knew that Milli didn't like it. Murdoc started to light a cigarette, and offered one to Milli. She shook her head and said "No thanks"

"Suit yehself" he replied lighting one for himself, "Could I 'ave one Muds?" 2D asked still not looking at him. "Sod off get yeh own!" Murdoc snapped back at him. 2D just gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Oh could I have one after all please" Milli asked holding out her hand for one. Murdoc got one out and gave one to her. "Yeh smoke den?" Murdoc asked her, "Nope" she giggled and handed it to 2D. He gave a chuckle and a small "yay"

Murdoc would have gone off on one, but he couldn't help but smile a tad. "Well wot do yeh know. Tricked by a female" he smirked, he flicked one of Milli's pig tails and left the room. 2D and Milli watched him leave, 2D sat up and looked at Milli then down at his cigarette that she got him.

"Fanks love" he said still looking at the cigarette, Milli smiled down at him, "Your welcome" she replied starting to play with his blue hair. He didn't mind this, but then realised he didn't have a lighter. "Shit, I'll be right back" he said getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

As he opened the door, Noodle came running in and up to Milli's bed with Coco. "Konichiwa" Noodle said looking like she had been running. Coco had already hid under the bed. "Konichiwa Noodle"

Not long after she had said that, Russel came in looking like he had been running as well. "There ya are!" he said pointing at Noodle. "Its ya bed time baby girl!" he said again walking over to her.

Noodle shook her head very fast, she didn't understand him but knew what he was trying to do and tried to hide behind Milli.

Milli giggled, and stood up so that Noodle couldn't hide behind her. She whimpered as Russel got closer and started to hide her head with her hands, Russel picked her up and carried her out the room. Protests coming from the small Asian girl. Milli only smiled as she got taken out, but in sympathy. She then sat back onto the bed.

Coco snuck out from under the bed, jumped up and took a seat next to Milli. She smiled and petted her. "I think you should go to bed with her" She whispered to the small cat, Coco only tilted her head to the side "Nani?"

Milli was shocked to hear that the cat just said something. She then realised that Coco too was Japanese so repeated what she said in Japanese. Coco sighed and made her way out of the room, walking past 2D who had returned with a lighter.

"Got one" 2D smiled triumphantly as he held it up entering the room. "Good job" Milli said a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but 2D knew that she was joking. He took his seat back next to Milli and lit his cigarette, he looked so cute in doing so.

"Do yeh not smoke?" he asked turning to face her. Milli shook her head with her nose scrunched up slightly. "Nah, I tried it once, didn't like it"

"Yeh didn't like it?"

"No, I threw up from just putting my lips on it" she laughed taking out her pig tails. 2D even laughed and laid back on the bed. Milli watched him, and started to think. "_He is so great. I've only known him for a couple of days and I feel really attached to him. Why can't I say I like him? Maybe if I give it another couple of days I will be able to tell him that I do_"

"Love?" 2D asked snapping Milli out of her thoughts. "Yeh alwight?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Thought I lost yeh then" he smiled looking at his cigarette. Milli gave a small giggle before sorting out her hair. She then quickly held her side feeling a very sharp pain there. "God! My bloody side hurts really bad!" she snapped to herself.

"Iz' it okay?" 2D asked looking at the spot Milli was covering. "I dunno, it really hurts. I think its getting worse" she said taking a look at her bruised side, that seemed to be getting bigger every day.

"I'll ask Muds if we could take yeh to teh doctors tomorrow, to get it checked out" 2D said giving her side a small rub. "thank you" she smiled at him, "I'm so lucky that you guys found me, when that driver knocked me over, otherwise who knows where I would be right now" Milli said laying down next to 2D, who suddenly started getting a guilty look on his face.

He had forgotten that she didn't know it was them who actually knocked her over, and he knew for a fact that Murdoc didn't tell her it was them because he didn't want the band to get any bad publicity.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, I will update soon. Actually very soon maybe like an hour after this chapter lol. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning in Kong Studios, Milli woke up in her bed and gave a big stretch followed by a yawn. She looked around her room, then realised that she couldn't remember what happened before she went asleep. She couldn't even remember doing that.

As she sat and thought about it, she remembered that 2D was in her room, but he wasn't now. "Well of course he wouldn't be here…he knows I don't know if I like him like that yet, so why would be sleep in the same room as me" she whispered to herself. She slowly got up, her body was feeling very stiff. Her side wasn't hurting as much this morning so she was able to move a bit more.

She went and got her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. After that she washed her hair then got dressed into her black strappy top, with camo quarter lengths and trainers. She left her hair wet slightly and made it into a style that is a bit punkish.

After that she walked down the corridors to make her way to the kitchen, as she got closer and closer to the kitchen she could hear lots of voices coming from there. She shyly poked her head into the kitchen to see everyone sat at the table, including a brown haired female.

She couldn't believe who she was looking at, the female from the picture in 2D's room. The girl who did something unforgivable, and who has now got 2D's arm wrapped round her shoulder. Milli was confused, she didn't know what was going on, so tried to leave without being noticed, but failed as Noodle called out her name, which turned everyone's attention to her as she was trying to walk away.

She quickly turned smiling "Morning everyone"

Noodle got up from the table and hugged Milli's legs, Coco did the same but jumping on Noodle's helmet so she hugged her around the waist. "Mornin' love!" Murdoc shouted from the table, clearly suffering from another hangover. Russel gave a wave, and so did 2D. While the girl turned and looked Milli up and down.

"Milli, this is Paula, Paula tha's Milli" 2D introduced them to each other.

"Charmed" Paula said giving Milli a disapproving look.

"Nice to meet you" Milli said giving Paula the same look.

"Where did you find her?" Paula then asked very close to 2D's face. 2D had to think about his words to make sure he didn't blab out that they ran her over.

"She wos 'it by a car, so we brough' 'er 'ere till she 'eals up" 2D replied resting his forehead on Paula's. "Aww how sweet" she said pressing her lips on his. Milli almost gagged watching them make out.

"Eurgh!! get a room will yeh!" Murdoc snapped in disgust, leaving the room to go in the living room. Noodle skipped behind Murdoc while Russel followed her smoothing Coco in his arms. Milli didn't really want to stay in the kitchen watching 2D making out with Paula. So she too walked into the living room.

She was very confused, she thought that 2D hated Paula. On the account she did something unforgivable, what was it that she did? and what was last night about? Did that mean nothing either? All these question ran through her mind, until Coco made her jump by sitting on her lap.

Milli looked down and gave her a small wave. Coco then said to her in Japanese **"Paula is a bitch"**

Milli burst out in small laughter, thinking that was a funny and random thing to come out with. Noodle then scolded her cat for her foul language. Noodle then got out her DDR mats and set up the game. She then turned to everyone pointing to the spare mat.

"Ha go on Muds! You 'ave a go!" Russel laughed as Murdoc glared at him. "Not in a million years!" he growled through his teeth.

"How about you Milli?" Russel asked looking over at her, "She can't do it can she! She 'as a bad side!" Murdoc defended her. "No that's okay, I'll give it a shot" Milli said getting up and standing on the mat.

Noodle cheered as she set up the level. It had been years since Milli had played this game, but when she did she was pretty good.

The arrows came up on the screen as the song 'butterfly' came on. Noodle started jumping away getting all the arrows, Milli had to get warmed up before she got any arrows.

Murdoc and Russel laughed slightly at her attempt, but as soon as she got the hang of it, she was doing very well. Coco clapped and cheered as she watched her owner and new friend play the game.

Hearing the commotion, 2D and Paula walked in and started watching. 2D chuckled watching Milli on there. Paula didn't find it amusing, she didn't really like the two girls who were playing, but she would be friendly to them none the less.

Suddenly Milli's side gave in, causing her to fall over. 2D and Paula started laughing not realising she was hurt, as she heard them laughing she frowned and exited the room holding her side.

"Nice goin' Face-ache" Murdoc snapped at him walking out after her, 2D didn't realise what he did wrong, so Paula gave him a comforting kiss.

Milli stormed into her room, and slammed the door shut. She didn't really know why she was mad, she just became it. Maybe it was she didn't appreciate her closet friend in the house to laugh at her expense. Or maybe she couldn't stand the fact that he has got back together with Paula. She didn't know.

She sat on her bed, and observed her side. The bruise was looking very angry and big. She started to fear if she had damaged it more than when she got hit. Too busy looking at her side, she failed to see Murdoc open her bedroom door and walk over to her.

"You Alright?" he asked which startled her a bit. "Flippin' hell! don't sneak up on me like that" she snapped with her hand on her chest. "Sorry 'bout tha' love, Wot wos the stormin' out 'bout?" he asked taking a seat next to her on her bed.

She only shrugged her shoulders. Then sighed, "Did 2D ask you if I could go to the doctors today?" Milli asked him, remembering what 2D said last night. "'e aint said nothin' to me love" Murdoc replied which put a disappointed look on her face. "Why? Yeh wanna go?"

"If its not too much trouble" she replied looking down. "Please, yeh can't do nothin' tha' is worse then wha' the other gits ask to do" Murdoc smirked lighting a cigarette. This made Milli smile slightly but she was still a bit down. "Right then, Can't stay 'ere and let yeh side get even more damaged can we?" Murdoc said about to get up.

"Murdoc?" she stopped him, as he turned to her. "What did she do before?"

"'ho? Paula?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well er…she broke Dullard's 'eart she did, and got me a broken nose" Murdoc said rubbing his nose still remembering that day quite clearly. "Why? What did she do?"

"Well…guess it wos ahem partly my fault too" Murdoc said rubbing the back of his neck. Milli had a wild guess of where this conversation was going. "You did it with her didn't you?"

Murdoc lifted his finger and was about to object, but then sighed "Yea'"

Murdoc could have sworn he heard Milli giggle, and looked at her to see a big smile on her face. "You nob" she giggled pushing some hair out of her face. Murdoc gave a chuckle that she found it amusing.

"Ah well, that's all over with. I take it 2D is willing to forgive her. Who am I to say he can't" Milli smiled getting off the bed. Murdoc didn't have a clue what she was going on about but got up with her.

"Ow shit!" she cursed holding her side. Murdoc took a look at it, and poked it "OW!!" Milli shouted again giving him a look of _"What the fuck did you do that for?!"_

"Come on 'den, lets get yeh to teh bloody doctors" he stretched walking out of her room with her following.

"Oi lards! Takin' Milli to teh Docs" Murdoc informed Russel who was watching Noodle and Coco on the DDR. "Why wots wrong?"

"Sides 'urting 'er. Be back later" he said walking down to the car park. Milli followed staying quiet.

In the car park she heard music blaring from 2D's bedroom, and him and Paula singing/shouting along with it. Milli sighed rolling her eyes and got in the Geep with Murdoc.

They drove out of Kong studios and headed for the doctors. This was the first time Milli had left there since she had been there, and was excited to be getting some fresh air. She let the wind blow through her blonde layered hair. Murdoc watched her from the corner of his eye for a bit, then continued watching the road.

"So…wot brough' yeh 'ere in teh first place love?" Murdoc asked trying to make conversation. "Oh…um I just wanted to get away from life at home you know" Milli replied looking at him. Murdoc nodded and threw his finished cigarette out of the window. "So why Essex?"

"Somewhere new" Milli shrugged. "Then again, I think it was a bad idea cos look at me" she laughed lifting up her black top to reveal the big bruise on her side. Murdoc turned to look at it quick then up at her, then back at the road. "Wouldn't say Bad idea love" he said taking a crazy turn round the corner.

"Otherwise yeh wouldn't of met us" He grinned still looking at the road. "Oh yeah, but even that was just luck, cos you were probably only passing by when I got hit by that jerk." Milli smiled then looked down

"Hope he burns in hell" she mumbled under her breath, which made Murdoc feel a bit guilty, but then he kept telling himself it was for the band's sake. If word got out that they had ran someone over, they would be finished.

"S'not nice to say things like tha' love"

"Yeah I know…but hitting someone with their car and leaving them isn't either" Milli folded her arms and pouted looking out the window. Murdoc started wondering what she would be like if she found out. The band would be over in no time. Lying to her was the only way of keeping the band safe.

_**Hope you liked this update. I will again tomorrow. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Coming back from their 4 hour trip to the doctors, much to the annoyance of Murdoc, Milli held up and stared at the special pain killers she was given to ease the pain of her side. "These are kinda like 2D's" Milli stared at them closely.

Murdoc sighed thinking that was two people he had now put on those bloody pain killers. Milli sighed leaning back on the car seat, staring out the window. Murdoc had now started thinking, a few days he knew this girl, and not once had he invited her back to his Winnebago.

This was going to change as soon as they got back. "So love…when we get back, Dullard an' bitch of Dullard iz gonna be havin' a major make out fes'. "

"Yuck" Milli muttered under her breath, feeling disgusted at the thought. "An' Lards iz gonna be with young Noodle, playin' video game shit"

Milli noticed a sudden change to Murdoc voice, she hadn't seen him act this way since she met him. It was like he was…trying to flirt with her. But she didn't know him that well to assume that that's what he was doing. "Yeah?" she asked wanting him to get to the point.

"'owz 'bout we take a trip to my Winnebago?" he smirked at her, Milli didn't think anything else other than he just wanted to hang out "Yeah sure" she replied. This pleased Murdoc, so much that he even sped home quickly.

They got out of the Geep, and Murdoc escorted her to the Winnebago, that was only about 20 steps away from the Geep. "'ere she is!" Murdoc said proudly giving his Winnebago a pat.

He opened the door, and Milli wasn't expecting it to look glamorous inside, judging by the outside of it, and she was right, it was rather disgusting inside.

She took a seat and watched Murdoc grab some cigarettes and beers. He then took a seat next to her. "Want one?" he asked handing her a beer. Milli gave a small smile before taking the beer from his hand. She looked at the clock and realised that it was time to take her first set of painkillers.

She opened the cap and took a couple out. She then opened her beer, she popped the painkillers into her mouth and then took a sip of beer. After she finished the sip she gave a shiver and swallowed. "Ok…ew, never doing that again" she said putting the painkillers jar back in her pocket.

When she looked round, she noticed that Murdoc had got closer to her. This startled her, "Whoa hello" she smiled at him. "Hello" he grinned at her. "So love, tell me a bit more 'bout yehself" he said before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Um…okay? Well er…I'm 20, my family don't care much about me, even my uncle attacked me all the time when I was younger, and threatened me not to tell my parents" explaining this, Murdoc's expression turned very slowly from a grin to a wtf look.

"Bloody 'ell love!" he stopped her, not being to take anymore of the life shit story, "If I wanted a bloody sad story, I would of called Lards in 'ere to talk 'bout his life" he said taking another long sip of beer, finishing it off, and opening another.

"Sorry…but you said you wanted to know more" she defended taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah but I didn't mean…" he stopped and sighed guzzling another beer down, and opening another. "Lets jus' talk 'bout somethin' else"

"Okay, like what?"

Murdoc felt himself getting drunk already, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself when he was. "Aren't yeh even gonna drink yeh beer love?" he asked his words slurring a bit.

Milli stared at him a bit confused, and started drinking her beer still staring at him, he gave a grin. Knowing that his beer could make any other person drunk within seconds if you guzzle it down.

As she finished the bottle, she started hiccupping, she then started giggling. About 30mins later she had about 5 bottles and was very drunk. Same for Murdoc who had double the amount she had.

"So…Mudsy" she slurred leaning on him "what should (hiccup) we do nooow?"

"I dunno love, 'owz bout we beat the shit outta Dullard?" he suggested which caused them both to start laughing. "Haha you get behind him and I'll push" Milli joked not being to keep herself up, and was leaning all her weight on Murdoc.

"Right then! Its settled! You get the fire extinguisher! And I'll get teh axe" he laughed evilly getting up which caused Milli to fall down on the seat, still laughing. "What about the bitch?!" Milli asked trying to lean up.

"Tha's 'ho we said we were beatin' the shit out of" Murdoc said barely being able to stand.

"No No, Not 2D, (hiccup) the bitch he's with" Milli corrected laughing at his mistake. "Ah right" he grinned then sat down. "Lets see" he began to think, but he wasn't really thinking about that, he was more interested in getting in bed with Milli.

"I know! Lets get Coco to scratch her face off" Milli laughed, while Murdoc grinned, then shook his head. "Nuh uh, no good, she would be sleepin' by now" Murdoc explained, Milli then looked at the clock that only announced 7:30pm.

"Riiiiight" she said pointing a finger at him. "Ah well, lets go anyway" she laughed getting up but nearly falling over straight away. "Come on then!" Murdoc shouted grabbing her arm and dragging her out the Winnebago.

They reached to outside 2D's bedroom, Murdoc tried to shush Milli who had the giggles. Murdoc then slowly moved his hand to the door, to look like he was only going to give a small knock.

But then started thumbing the shit out of the door, "OI DULLARD YEH IN D'ERE!!"

There was no response, he then was about to bust it open, but Milli opened the unlocked door. There was no one inside.

"No one's 'ome love" he turned to Milli with a confused look on his face. "Maybe (hiccup) he is in the kitchen?" Milli suggested pointing the wrong way. "mmm, yeah maybe" Murdoc slurred grabbing her arm again, and dragging her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Noodle was at the table with Russel as he tried to teach her English words, she was getting there, but still had a lot to learn. Coco watched but still couldn't say English, heck she had only just recently learned Japanese, she wasn't going to go out of her way to learn a entire new language.

"Alright now baby girl, say fork" Russel said holding up a fork. "Nani?" Noodle asked sounding confused. "Fork!" Russel said pointing to the fork in his hand. "F-F-F-uck?" She came out with.

Russel's eyes grew wide at the word she just came out with. "No! No! Fork!"

"Fork?" she said seeing that Russel got annoyed with the previous word she said.

"Yes! Well done baby girl!" he smiled handing her a cookie, she giggled for joy as she started eating it, Coco began to pout watching her owner get all the treats. "Say Cookie" Russel said to Noodle holding up another cookie. Noodle waited until she had finished with her cookie, "Cook…ie?"

"Right again" he smiled handing her another one. Noodle clapped her hands for joy as she got another one.

Coco looked at the cookie jar, and saw the word Cookie written on it, "Cook…ie" she whispered to herself, "Well done Coco!" Russel heard her, and startled her so much she nearly jumped to the ceiling. He then handed a cookie to Coco, who looked up at Noodle who was clapping for her, while still eating her cookie.

Coco gave a big smile and started eating the cookie. Their progress was interrupted when a very drunk Murdoc and Milli came crashing in the kitchen. "We KNOW yeh in 'ere DULLARD!" Murdoc shouted pointing in the kitchen.

Russel, Noodle and Coco just stared at the two confused. Russel then gave a sigh, "Muds, D and Paula are in the living room" he informed them. "Oh…" he said scratching his crotch then walking into the living room with Milli.

2D and Paula were watching a Zombie special on the TV. 2D sat on the sofa with Paula laid in his lap. Their peace was interrupted when the drunk duo came in. "AH HA!" Milli shouted pointing a finger at the two, "There you are" she giggled unable to stand very well.

"Are yeh okay love?" 2D asked Milli raising an eyebrow at her, "Me? I'm FIIIIIIIINE!" she laughed leaning on Murdoc who was holding a fist up at 2D. "Get 'ere Dullard!" he commanded.

"Why? Wot I do?" 2D asked confused, Paula stopped him from getting up "Mudsy, go be a drunk prick somewhere else and leave D alone!" Paula snapped at him. Murdoc growled and was about to throttle the bitch, Milli stopped him "Listen here Missy! Who died and (hiccup) made you queen?" Milli snapped back at her.

"Oh grow up and get out of my sight bitch!" Paula snapped at her, which put an angry look on Milli's face. She was now about to throttle her, "Milli, just go away! Your givin' me a 'eadache!"" 2D growled getting annoyed with her.

Milli, even though she was drunk, shut up immediately and walked out in her drunk state without saying a word. She was pissed off, she only said one sentence and got shouted at, and it was only her who gave him a headache, no one else.

Murdoc watched her then glared at 2D "Yeh jus' wait till tomorreh Dullard!" he threatened walking out of the living room. 2D rolled his eyes, and continued watching the film with Paula.

Milli went back to Murdoc's Winnebago. She leant against it and sighed rubbing her eyes which were a bit sore. "Wot a prick eh Milli?" Murdoc slurred leaning on the Winnebago next to her. Milli nodded and looked at Murdoc's back pocket, his cigarettes were sticking out.

In her annoyed and drunk state, she grabbed one accidentally hitting Murdoc's ass on the way, which made him jump. He watched her light a cigarette and inhaled it. She then gave a big sigh letting all the smoke loose from her mouth.

"Stupid bastard!" she cursed to herself, Murdoc had never heard her swear yet, so he knew that she was really pissed off about something. Most likely 2D.

"'ho gives a shit 'bout the dickless git anyway" Murdoc said which Milli turned to him and agreed with.

Suddenly Milli felt like she was gonna hurl, she quickly turned to face the other way and was sick on the car park ground. Murdoc looked away not wanting to see it, when it sounded like she was done he turned back round and patted her back. "Come in 'ere love" he said helping her in the Winnebago.

He took her to the kitchen where he said that she could clean up from. She washed her face "He said he liked me" she said loud enough for Murdoc to hear from the next room in his Winnebago.

"Wot?"

"Last night, D said he liked me, and even kissed me. Why is he suddenly being harsh?" Milli asked rubbing her face, leaning on the door frame. Murdoc was sat on his bed, looking at her and shrugged "I dunno…'e's a dick" Murdoc replied.

Milli sighed and thought about it "Yeah, he is" she frowned looking around Murdoc's bedroom. "Do yeh like 'im?" Murdoc asked making sure that he doesn't end up with a broken nose like the last incident he had.

Milli thought about it, and shrugged "I dunno, I probably do. But then again…I am so pissed right now that I could do anyone" She laughed which put a pleasing grin on Murdoc's face as he leaned back on the bed. Trying to look the sexiest he as ever been.

"He didn't really give me any time to think it over, cos as soon as he said that. It was like I went to sleep and I wake up to find him with her" she laughed knowing that it wasn't funny but she was laughing the pain away. Murdoc started to get a little pissed off with all the 2D crap.

She then gave a yawn, "I might go turn in for the night" she slurred heading for the exit. "Oh come on love! Stay in 'ere" Murdoc shouted to her, getting up after her.

"Nah it okay, I'm gonna go to bed" she replied trying to open the door. Murdoc put his hand on the door to stop it from opening, Milli looked up at him. Before she could say anything else Murdoc had planted a kiss on her lips.

Milli was too drunk and tired to pull away, plus she was backed into the door so she couldn't go far. She wanted to get away, and accidentally leaned on the door handle, causing them to both go flying out of the door onto the car park floor. "Ow!" Milli giggled from pain as Murdoc landed on her.

They both got up, and Milli checked her side. Luckily it wasn't harmed, otherwise she would be in big trouble. "heh, tha' was fun eh love?" Murdoc grinned at her. Milli suddenly got a bit scared of Murdoc, and walked off out of the car park.

Murdoc gave a disappointed groan and stormed back into his Winnebago.

_**Hope you liked this chapter. If not fair enough. Just don't flame lol. If i did anything wrong. or some errors i made you can say. but in a polite tone please. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Milli stumbled back into her own room, and leant against the door. _"Shit what just happened? God Milli what are you doing? Your kissing every bloody guy in the house"_ she thought to herself, and just collapsed on her bed. Not even getting changed or anything. Just slept there.

The next morning, Milli had the worst hangover she had ever had. It hurt to even open her eyes. She felt sick. In fact she was going to be, she ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Her head was killing her so much that she couldn't move. She sat next to the toilet crying in pain.

She wasn't going to leave her room today. She didn't want to talk to anyone in this state. She looked in the mirror and didn't recognise her reflection. A messy haired blood shot eyed girl with black makeup all around her eyes. She grabbed the Pain killers out of her pocket, took a couple and swallowed them dry.

She then heard something vibrating, and slowly made her way to her suitcase.

She reached inside and grabbed her phone. It had 5 messages on it, all from her mum. All asking

**_"Milli why won't you answer your phone?"_**

**_"Milli! You'd better answer!"_**

**_"Milli please just pick up your phone, answer me!"_**

**_"Honey your scaring me now, please talk to me call me please"_**

**_"Milli are you alright! Please baby please talk to me"_**

This brought more tears to her eyes as she then clicked off the messages and had 25 missed calls on there. Her family did miss her.

She was about to dial the number for her mum's mobile. But she didn't want to talk to her in this state. So she decided to text her

**_"Hi mum, sorry I haven't been replying or answering my phone. I have been busy, I will get back to you when I can. Love you mum talk to you later xx"_**

She sent the message and placed her phone back in her suitcase. She rubbed her sore eyes and started thinking things through. Should she stay with these people? Or should she just go rent out a place somewhere?

She started brushing her hair, and put it up in two pig tails again. She gave a big sigh and changed from her dirty smelly old clothes into something new. She put on her pink strappy top and black quarter length trousers. She tidied herself up in the mirror and looked at her hair.

She had it like that for years, and she was actually getting sick of it. The length, the style, all of it she felt had to go. She looked around and eventually found some scissors. She grabbed them and began cutting off her long layered hair.

A few hours went by and she had finally finished her hair. It was short blonde spiky hair. It came up just past her jaw. She then remembered she packed her favourite black hat and placed it on top. She really liked it.

She suddenly got startled when someone knocked on her door. It was hurting her head. "Yeah?" she asked to make it stop. "Its Russel, can I come in?"

"Sure" she sighed not really wanting to see anyone, but Russel came in, "Hey sup girl I was Whoa!" he said noticing her hair.

"What?" she asked holding her arm. "Nice hairdo" he chuckled at her, still observing her hair. "Thanks" she smiled, clearly looking like she had a hangover. "Ya okay?"

Milli shrugged and rubbed her temples, "I think I have ruined my status in here" she mumbled to him.

"What? No ya haven't girl" he said taking a seat on her bed. She sat next to him sorting out her hat a little. "I have, I mean 2D and Murdoc are mad at me. I don't think Noodle even likes me no more, and I hardly even talk to you" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, one thing. Noodle loves you just to let you know. Her English is improving and she keeps asking for her to come play with you" Russel explained which put a smile on Milli's face. "And second, why would those two be mad at ya? If you think they are, why not talk to 'em about it?" he asked getting up. Milli thought about it and nodded. "Fine okay I will talk to them"

"Good girl" he smiled heading out of the bedroom. Milli grabbed the pillow and gave a small scream leaning back on the bed. Little did she know that 2D entered the room with a confused look on his face. "Love?"

She took the pillow off of her face and looked up to see 2D standing next to her bed. She gave a small smile then shoved the pillow back in her face. Feeling uncomfortable to talk to him. She felt his weight on the bed as he sat down next to her. But she still laid down with the pillow on her face.

"Love, why do yeh think I'm mad at yeh?" he asked in a quiet tone, obviously respecting the fact she has a very bad headache. "cosoflastnight" she muffled from under the pillow. He gave a small laugh "I'm gonna need yeh to take off teh pillow love"

She took it off her face "Cos of last night" then put it back on her face again. 2D was a bit confused, he wasn't mad at her, he was just getting a headache. But then he thought back on how he said it like. It did seem a bit harsh, "Aww sorry love, didn't mean to sound 'arsh" he said patting her leg.

"butyoudidandnowifeelbad" she muffled again from under the pillow. "Okay, yeh know wot, gimmie tha' pillow" he joked taking the pillow off of her face. She giggled a bit then leant up, he gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"Yeh 'air? Its gone?" he said sounding confused even checking to see if some fell out on the pillow. She smiled "Yeah I cut it"

"Why?"

"Cos I hated the way it looked" she replied fiddling with her hair. "Looks nice" 2D smiled touching the strands that came out under the hat. "Thanks…well so…your not mad?"

"Nah course not" he smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked him as he looked like he was about to get up. "Yeah?"

"You know the other night…when you said you liked me?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, he knew where this was going and sighed before she could continue. "Look love, I'm sorry 'bout tha'. but I 'ave Paula now. And I'm sorry if yeh started to you know…" before he could finish Milli stared at him.

"Started to? I started to when you said it, I said I needed more time. And you are taken the next morning??" she said to him in a snappy tone. 2D sighed and just walked out before saying "I said I wos sorry love" and shut her door behind him.

Milli sighed and threw her pillow at the door, before laying down on her bed. She was in the worst mood ever. She got up and picked up her pillow, suddenly the door came open and she felt arms embrace around her. She was shocked and startled at the same time, she turned to see who it was, and 2D was giving her a big hug.

Slightly confused she turned inside the hug, and hugged back. He let go and gave her a peck on the cheek, before leaving without a word. Milli stared and touched the part of her cheek that he kissed, and smiled.

She sighed and walked out of her bedroom, down to Murdoc's Winnebago. She gave a knock on his door, and waited for a bit. Finally a very hangovery looking Murdoc opened the door. He saw Milli and sighed, "Wot iz it now love?"

"Sorry for disturbing you Murdoc, but I wanted to apologise for last night"

"Alwight then"

"So I'm sorry" she smiled slightly at him. He nodded and looked at her hair, "Wot yeh done to yehself?"

Milli looked up and at her hair, and shrugged "Cut my hair?"

"Oh righ'…good on yeh I guess" he said rubbing his head. "Now if yeh don' mind, I 'ave a terrible 'eadache"

"Say no more, I'm gone" she smiled giving him a wave before walking off. Murdoc gave a smile before going back inside.

So far so good for Milli, she felt her status coming back in order. She walked into the living room to see Noodle and Coco playing video games while Russel watched. Noodle looked up at Milli and noticed her hair had changed.

Noodle smiled up at her "hair gone!"

Milli giggled "Yep hair is gone"

Noodle giggled back, then turned her attention back to the screen to see that Coco was winning. "No Coco!!" she whined while Coco gave a little snicker.

Milli sat next to Russel, who noticed she was looking a lot better than earlier. "Ya okay now?"

"Yep" she smiled back at him, watching the game Noodle and Coco were playing.

2D who had his arm around Paula walked in and sat on the couch next to Milli. She smiled at the two, trying to be nice. 2D smiled while Paula gave her a fake smile. Milli rolled her eyes and thought "Well, I guess that's progress"

Noodle lost the game to Coco, "Ohhhhh" she whined and pouted. "Aww poor Noodle sucks at the game" Paula teased laughing a little. Noodle gave a slanted eyed glare at Paula, then stormed out before muttering something in Japanese. Coco watched her owner, then did the same.

"That was a bit harsh" Milli commented folding her arms, leaning back on the couch. "Oh give me a break, she needs to grow up" Paula snapped looking at her nails.

"She is only 10 years old" Milli replied reminding Paula, who ignored her. "Yeah Paula, yeh don't need to be so mean to 'er" 2D added in, which got Paula mad. "Oh so your ganging up on me?!" she snapped at him.

He puts his hands up in the defensive position. "No, I wos jus' sayin'…"

"You are going to take sides with the tramp?" She snapped again, which got Milli pissed off. "Tramp?! How dare you call me a tramp! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh piss off!" Paula growled at Milli, Murdoc heard this commotion and walked in. "Wots goin' on!!" he shouted over them. "She called me a tramp!" Milli replied pointing at Paula.

"Well she can't really say much can she?" Murdoc replied looking at her, like she was a bit of dirt.

Paula gasped in disgust "D are you going to let them talk to me like that?!" she shouted at 2D, who clearly didn't want any part in this. "Um…guys please don' talk to Paula like tha'" he said quietly to them. Russel just watched this whole thing, like it was some show.

"Oh but she can get away with treating me like shit?" Milli said back to him, which made him shrug. "Well who the hell are you anyway? Some girl they hit with their pissing car and brought back here! Sounds like a tramp to me!" Paula snapped at Milli which put a shocked expression on everyone's faces in the room.

Paula just blurted out that it was them who hit Milli with the car.

_**Dun Dunn DUNNNNNN!!!! Lol Hope you liked this chapter. I shall update soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Milli just stared, taking the bit of information in that Paula had just shouted at her. Murdoc, 2D and Russel all looked at each other in a panicky tone, and looked at Milli's motionlessness.

"Love?…" Murdoc asked poking her shoulder slightly. Snapped back into reality Milli quickly pulled away from them.

"IT WAS YOU?! YOU DID THIS TO ME?!" She shouted lifting her top that showed her whole side bruised. "Now look love, we can explain" Murdoc tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it.

"Save it! You lied to me! I have been living with the gits who damaged me this whole time! And you never told me that YOU were the ones who hit me!" she shouted in rage at them. Paula didn't care anymore and just stormed out of the living room.

"And what's worse, you told HER before you even told me? What the fuck is that about?!!" She snapped pointing to the just left Paula. "Milli, just calm down…" Russel said holding up his hands in defensive position.

"No I will not calm down! I have no fucking intention of calming down! You guys lied to me! Why??" she shouted backing into the doorway of the living room. 2D and Russel looked at Murdoc, who was the one who told them to lie to her in the first place.

"Well….er, we didn't tell yeh cos…well we're a band yeh see and…" Murdoc couldn't get his words out, Milli glared at them knowing where that sentence was going.

"What? You thought I would tell everyone and give you guys a bad name?!"

They all slowly nodded.

"That's just crap! One I'm not a person to make anyone else look bad! And two if you would have told me it was you guys in the first place, I wouldn't fucking tell anyone cos you would have been nice enough to say the truth!" she shouted storming out of the room.

"Way to go Muds" Russel sarcastically commented heading for the kitchen. Suddenly Murdoc turned and punched 2D in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground. "YOU AND YEH FUCKIN' BITCH RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY TEH 'ELL DID YEH TELL PAULA FOR ANYWAY?!" he raged holding 2D by the collar.

"Paula wanted teh know 'ow Milli came 'ere and I…told 'er?" 2D defended quietly hoping not to get another punch. Murdoc pushed 2D back on the ground, "Bullshit!" he spat at him, kicking 2D's leg as he walked out. 2D held his leg, and tried to rub it better. His attention was drawn to Noodle and Coco who were looking scared in the doorway.

"'Ello love" 2D smiled at her, Noodle walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Murdoc-san…hurt 2D-san?" she asked sounding like she was about to cry. "No, its okay love, Muds didn' 'urt me" he smiled down to her, she had tears in her eyes and hugged him tight.

Coco looked at 2D's trousers where it looked like some blood had come through the fabric. She tilted her head to the side and ran into the kitchen for a moment. 2D couldn't stop thinking about how angry Milli was. He never thought that so much rage could be seen in a person like her.

He stroked Noodle's head, as they sat in the middle of the living room floor in silence, a few moments later, Coco returned into the living room holding something with her tail. 2D watched Coco, who pulled up his trouser leg to reveal the small wound he had got from the kick.

She then took the plaster she held in her tail, and opened it. She then put it on the wound and patted it lightly before smiling up at him. "daijoobu desu"

2D didn't know what the small cat had said, but he was thankful. He gave her a small pat on the head before looking back down at Noodle. Who smiled up at him.

"Come on Noods, lets go in yeh room and play a game yeah?" Noodle heard the words her room and game and nodded with a big grin. It had been a while since 2D and Noodle actually had some time to themselves, and this was a good chance for 2D to think things over.

Milli was furious, she started packing up her things immediately. She didn't want to spend another second in Kong Studios. She picked up her suitcase and was about to leave. But stopped and broke into hysterical crying. Why did everything in her life go wrong?

This is how most of her days end. She storms out of a place and is not heard of again for a day or so. She didn't want that, she then heard Noodle giggling down the hall, 2D's voice was then heard chuckling along with her. "I'm gonna win Noods!" he laughed running down the hall.

Milli opened her door to see Noodle run past fast giggling. Coco was not far behind then 2D ran past looking a Milli as he ran past her. She watched them speed off to Noodle's room and run inside where more laughter was heard. Milli sighed and put down her suitcase.

She slowly walked over to Noodle's room, and saw that 2D had got Noodle's helmet off and was playfully ruffling her hair. Messing it all up. Noodle was giggling trying to get him to stop. Coco had sat on the chair and watched the little game between the two.

Coco then saw Milli standing at the door, and gave off a small squeaky sound which alerted the two in the room to look at her. Noodle smiled and ran over to hug her. 2D just sat in the middle of the room feeling a bit awkward.

Milli patted Noodle's messy haired head, and was dragged to sit down next to 2D by Noodle. Noodle then looked up to see Coco had nicked and put on her radio helmet. Noodle laughed and started chasing her to get it back.

Milli looked at 2D, who just kept looking down. "D?"

He looked up at her and noticed she had been crying. "I'm sorry"

2D was confused, why did she need to be sorry? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Wot for love?"

"For shouting at you lot" she replied looking down at the ground in between the two. 2D put a hand on her knee, "'ey yeh 'ad every righ' to be upset yeh know" he said to her which made her shrug for some reason.

"Yeah but, I understand where you were coming from now. I mean, you wanted to keep your band safe so…"

"Tha's still no reason to lie tho'" 2D replied quickly, sitting himself next her. This wasn't getting them anywhere, "Yeah, but still I'm sorry for shouting" she said giving him a look of am I forgiven?

"Its fine love" he gave a small smile and hugged her, she hugged back. "We're sorry for lyin' to yeh" he whispered to Milli, "…its ok" she replied not knowing if she meant that or not.

"Wanna go out?" Milli asked looking up at him. For some reason he blushed and looked confused. "Um…go ou'?"

"Yeah you know to the park or something" she replied wondering why he was blushing. "Ah righ' yeah sure" he replied smiling at her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hey Noodle, wanna go to the park?" Milli asked Noodle who was fighting with her cat to get her helmet back, but then sprung up when she heard the word park. Noodle giggled for joy as she nodded quickly.

_**Sorry for the shortish chapter. Hope you liked it though. If not oh well I tried lol. I probs wont update tomorrow so enjoy this chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a nice sunny afternoon, 2D, Noodle, Coco and Milli were all sat on the side of the big fountain that sat right in the center of the park. Noodle was giggling flicking water at her cat, who did not appreciate that very much.

2D felt awkward at that moment, being next to Milli was a bit strange for him now. He felt like he couldn't talk to her anymore. Ever since he saw her mad, he sees her differently. He hates to admit it, but she seemed like a female version of Murdoc.

"Hey D" She smiled at him, which snapped him back into reality. "Yeah?"

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" she asked smiling at him. It was strange, she smiled the same smile that she used to smile at him. Before Paula came into the picture.

2D didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to break up with Paula, but another part of him was scared that Milli would turn him down. Then he realised he hadn't answered the question that she asked.

"Sure" he smiled back at her. She giggled "Late reply"

He chuckled nervously back at her, before clearing his throat. "Hey Noodle! Wanna get some ice cream?" Milli asked Noodle who was thrilled to hear that word. "Hai!!!" she quickly replied getting up. Milli laughed and walked up to the ice cream stand with 2D, Noodle and Coco.

"What will it be?" The ice cream man smiled. Milli picked Noodle up so she could she the choices better, while Coco hopped up on 2D's shoulder. Noodle scanned the board to see which one struck her fancy.

Noodle made a baby like noise and pointed to the chocolate ice cream. "Okay 2 chocolates please and um…Coco 2D? What you having?" Milli asked turning to them. 2D squinted at the board and looked, Coco pointed at the vanilla, while 2D thought that would be a good choice too.

"And two Vanilla's please" She smiled up at the man, the man smiled back and handed them their ice creams. Noodle giggled, took hers and ran back to the fountain. Coco took the flake from hers and shoved it in her mouth before joining Noodle at the fountain.

Milli and 2D starting licking theirs, slowly making their way back to the fountain. "it's a nice day isn't it?" Milli commented looking up at the clear blue sky. 2D looked up and agreed "Sure iz" he turned his gaze to Milli, and his eyes lured him downwards at her breasts.

It had been a while since he last gave them a good look, and stared away at them. Milli looked down at her ice cream and gave it a lick, before noticing what 2D was doing. She smirked a little and slowly put her hand to his hand, which held his ice cream. He noticed that her hand moved near him and looked down, Milli then pushed his ice cream up in his face, in a playful manner.

2D had some ice cream land on his nose, as he glared at Milli, who only giggled. He then grinned evilly at her, before slowly approaching her. She didn't know what he was planning but backed away from him, still giggling. "Yeh think tha's funny do yeh?" he grinned at her.

"Very" she replied smiling at him. "Lets see yeh laugh at this!" he charged at her, to get her back. But she saw it coming and dashed away from him. 2D began chasing her around the fountain while Noodle and Coco just watched eating their ice creams.

An hour or so had went by, and the four had a very fun day. It was time to be heading back, but Noodle didn't want to, so she kept hiding from them. "Come on Noods, gotta go!" 2D called out to her.

"Nooo" She replied refusing to move. She pouted and folded her arms before sitting on the park floor. Coco walked behind Noodle, and began pushing her back to get her to move. But Noodle stood her ground.

"Hey lets take a picture" Milli suggested holding up her camera. "Yeah! Come on Noods" 2D agreed calling out to Noodle again. She had no choice as Coco had started dragging her owner to them.

They all sat together on the bench, while Milli took the picture of them.

They all went back to Kong Studios in a good mood. But that was about to change for 2D, when he entered the front door, Paula stood there tapping her foot on the ground in an angry manner. "Hi love" he smiled at her.

"Where have you been?!" She snapped at him, which wiped his smile off his face. "I wos…at teh park" he replied, sounding like he was afraid to talk to her. "Oh I see, right I get it now. I'm upset and you piss off down to the park without even talking to me. It all makes sense now. You selfish bastard!" she spat at him before storming off.

Noodle and Coco hid behind Milli's leg. While Milli saw 2D sigh and rub his head. She then realised she needed to take her painkillers. She took them out of her pocket then swallowed them dry. "You know, you shouldn't take that shit from her" Milli commented picking up Noodle and carrying her towards the living room.

2D knew she was right, but he didn't want to lose Paula again. Or did he?. He knew he had to go face her sooner or later. So he walked after Paula, who stormed off into his bedroom. Milli watched him follow her, and didn't understand why he cared for her the way he does.

A few hours went by, and loud shouting could be heard all the way from 2D's bedroom, mainly Paula's but sometimes 2D. Then it was Murdoc asking for something, then just shouting. Milli rubbed her temples and looked at Noodle who only watched the TV.

_"How can she just sit there? Surely this makes her unhappy"_ Milli thought before noticing Murdoc stormed into the room. "My bloody 'ead!" he said taking a seat on the sofa. "Hangover?" Milli asked which turned Murdoc's attention towards her.

"No, bloody them two! They been goin' at it for 3 bloody 'ours now!" he replied but then noticed that Milli was actually talking to him. And hadn't left yet, even after what happened this morning. "Er…weren't yeh…gonna leave?" he asked her lighting a cigarette.

"I was, but then…where would I go? Who else would take me in" she smiled at him, he nodded to show that he understood what she meant. But then his old habits started to kick in again. If she wasn't mad, then he could still have a shot with her.

"Love?"

"Yeah?"

"Would yeh like to go ou' with me tonight? Yeh know to a pub?" he smirked at her. Milli thought about it, did she want to go out? Then she thought what the heck. "Sure" she smiled back at him.

Just as the word pub was mentioned, Paula and 2D came in. The word pub made Paula excited "Oh good the pub! 2D and I will come too"

Milli quietly sighed. Obviously the two made up, and now they were going to be joining them at the pub. Great!

**_Hope you liked it, if not So? Lol its my story you know. Just cos a few may not like it. doesn't mean I is going to stop writing it. Please review nicely._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Getting ready for her little outing that evening. Milli had gotten changed into her short black crop top, a Velvet Micro Mini Skirt and her black hat with her trainers. She thought she looked okay for just going out to hang around with 'friends'.

"Yeh ready love?" Murdoc asked opening her door. "You could knock you know" she commented to him, he just smirked "Tha's no fun"

She just gave a small laugh before grabbing her pain killers and heading out the bedroom with him. "Mmmm yeh look nice love" he said right in her ear, which made her shiver and blush a bit. "Thank you" she replied trying to pick up her pace so that Murdoc wasn't so close.

They walked down into the living room, where Russel was sat with Noodle and Coco watching a Pokemon film on the TV. 2D and Paula were also in there waiting to leave, Paula wore a black dress that was quite revealing. "slut" Milli thought looking at her.

Russel couldn't go out, because he had to baby sit Noodle, but even when he did go out he didn't drink that much. Plus there was plenty of beer in the fridge if he wanted any. So he wasn't that bothered about it.

Noodle didn't mind that everyone was going out, she and Coco were to engrossed with the Pokemon movie on the TV.

They all walked out to the Geep, and got in. Milli and Murdoc up at front while 2D and Paula sat in the back. It was a 20 minute journey till they got to the pub. Once they did, they all walked in.

Murdoc had his arm around Milli, which she thought was weird, but then again it was Murdoc.

2D had his arm around Paula, who's face was buried in his neck. Smothering it with small kisses. Milli felt sick from the disgusting sounds she was making while doing it. "Yeh know I watched a show teh other day, tha' reminds me of tha' sound she's makin'" Murdoc whispered to Milli, she gave him a look of carry on. "Somethin' abou' a killer squid" he said trying to remember it.

Milli just burst into laughter, because of the comparing of sounds, and the fact that Paula reminds her of a squid. They sat down at a small booth like seat. "Wwwwwelll then wot will it be?" Murdoc asked getting up to get the drinks. 2D asked for beer, while Paula asked for some fancy sounding wine. "I'll have whatever you have" Milli said not being able to choose.

Murdoc smiled at her, giving her a wink before he went off. Milli watched him, before turning her attention to 2D and Paula who were making out. Milli gave them a blank look before turning her attention to something else.

She looked around and noticed a guy making kissy faces at her. She just stared at him, until he did a rude motion with his finger, Milli pretended to look impressed before pointing her middle finger up at him. He looked embarrassed as his group of friends laughed at him.

She heard 2D laughing, and turned to see him laughing at what she did too. Paula just looked around in her bag. Murdoc came back with the drinks and handed them out to everyone, before taking a seat next to Milli, putting his arm around her.

"You going to keep doing that?" she giggled at him, he finished his sip before asking "Doin' wot love?"

"Putting your arm around me?"

"Ah righ'" he grinned stroking her hair, "If yeh want me to"

She smiled taking a sip of her drink, 2D watched how Murdoc was flirting with Milli, and felt a bit jealous, but he had to try hard not to look it, especially with Paula there.

An hour or so later, Murdoc and Paula were completely drunk, 2D was getting there while Milli took it slow, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. "Yyyyyeh know Milli, I reeeeeeeally like you" Murdoc slurred right in her ear, Milli felt a bit cringy and pushed him back a bit. "I like you too Murdoc" she replied patting his drunk head.

He was getting turned on by this, and kept repeatedly kissing her cheek. Milli only giggled but felt a bit uncomfortable, she didn't like Murdoc in that way at all, and being drunk has shown her the way of how Murdoc feels about her.

No the guy she liked was taken, he was sat on the other side of the table, having Paula's tongue explore his mouth. This made her feel small, then suddenly her side gave off the most sharp pain possible. She gave a loud gasp and held it.

"Yeh alwight love?" 2D asked breaking the kiss with Paula. "No, shit my side is killing me, I need my painkillers" she said taking out of her jar, and grabbed her drink, but she then quickly put it down with the pills next to it.

"But first I need a piss" she giggled getting up to go to the toilet. "I'll 'elp yeh!" Murdoc insisted following her, but she giggled in protest trying to get him to go back. But he followed her all the way to the ladies toilets.

2D watched them in amusement, a part wishing that it was him she was giggling and pushing away, Paula looked at the way he looked at Milli, and grew pissed off, and in her drunk state looked at Milli's drink, she grabbed something out of her bag and quickly put it in the drink.

It caused a small splash, so it caught 2D's attention, he looked at Paula and saw her quickly sit back up from leaning over Milli's drink. He then looked at Milli's drink and saw something fizzing inside of it. "Wot did yeh just do?" he asked her with a bit of a frown.

"Nothing" she slurred kissing his cheek and leant on him. 2D wasn't convinced, but he was too drunk to actually look that much into it. Milli and Murdoc returned, him hugging her as they walked, Milli just walked normally, trying to ignore the drunk Murdoc. "Come on love, heh I said I wos sorry" he said grinning as they sat down.

"I know, but still you didn't have to alert the whole ladies room that I was going for a piss, and tell them that they need an umbrella!" she joked putting a painkiller in her mouth and swallowing it dry. "I thought maybe they should know" Murdoc laughed.

Milli rolled her eyes in a playful manner and drunk her drink, Paula smirked at her drinking the drink that she spited. 2D looked at the drink Milli had, but was too drunk to remember what happened to it.

Milli finished it, and nearly spat it out. "Oh god! Bleugh! That tasted horrible" She said pushing the glass away from her. "It tasted like piss" she commented still pulling disgusted faces. Murdoc smirked "'ow d'yeh know wot piss tastes like then?"

"Trust me if you tasted that you would know" she joked, but then started to feel a bit funny. Her eyes started to go a bit blurry. "Whoa, haha we're having fun aren't we?" she laughed hysterically which confused Murdoc, but then again he started to laugh too.

2D knew something had happened now, Milli's sudden change in mood couldn't of been coincidence. "Love? Yeh feelin' okay?" he asked putting his hand on hers from across the table. "YEAH! SURE WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" she shouted, not realising that she was.

Why are yeh shoutin' love?" Murdoc then asked nudging her arm with his shoulder lightly. He did nudge lightly, but it nearly knocked Milli over on the seat. "Whoa! Haha almost lost it on that one" she laughed then started hitting the air.

2D and Murdoc watched her a bit confused, "darn fly!" she said to herself. "Love, there isn't a fly there" Murdoc alerted her gently pushing her hand down. "Oh isn't there?…could of sworn OH I love this song!" She laughed jumping on the table and started dancing. There wasn't any music playing. She drew everyone's attention in the pub towards them.

Murdoc started to tell, even in his drunk state that there was something wrong. "Love, there aint no music playin'"

"Yeah so get off the table you stupid retard" Paula snapped getting annoyed with her. "Make me bitch!" Milli replied booting Paula in the face with her foot. Everyone in the pub gasped as blood came flying out of Paula's mouth.

2D was shocked at what Milli just did, he held Paula who was screaming and crying with pain, as she may have lost a couple of teeth.

"Milli why did yeh do tha'?" 2D shouted at her, Milli didn't know what came over her, she was about to apologise but then the room starting spinning, she held her head and before anyone knew it she had fallen off the table, unconscious on the ground.

"Fuckin' 'ell! Milli! Wake up!" Murdoc shouted trying to shake her awake, but she showed no signs of movement. "don't jus' stand there! Someone call a Fuckin' ambulance!"

_**Oh no poor Milli. Hope you liked this chapter. If you ask me I'd say Paula got what was coming to her. Please review nicely.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Milli slowly woke from her slumber, not being able to remember a thing. Her eyes were all blurry as she tried to scan the room she was in, it was white and she seemed to be in a bed.

Once her eyes cleared she saw that she was lying in an hospital bed. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself beginning to get panicky. "Why am I…wait!" she quickly looked under the sheets and gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, its okay I'm not pregnant"

Her head was killing her, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She looked at her side and noticed that it was covering the whole side of her body. She was shocked to see it like this, but also noticed she had a few cuts.

"Oh good your awake" A nurse said entering the room, startling Milli as she said it. She watched the nurse check the machine next to her, afraid to ask why she was there. Milli tried to remember herself, but without any luck. Everything was a blur.

The nurse looked at Milli, and could see she was trying to remember. "Don't worry dear, its quite alright. You won't remember anything that happened. Its all part of the drugs effect" The nurse explained which made Milli's eyes widen.

"Drug?"

"I'm afraid so, your drink was spited last night, but what also made the effect worse is that you took a painkiller right before it" She explained , Milli pointed to her side about to ask about it, but the nurse interrupted.

"Yes, I'm afraid you landed on your side. Luckily the damage wasn't to bad, its only bruised it more"

"Ah right…"

"You need to be more careful you know" The Nurse said to her before leaving the room. Milli sighed, did she really want to stay for this? She had most likely made a complete ass of herself last night.

She laid back onto her pillow, and tears began to fall slowly. She didn't know if it was from the pain, or the fact that her life wasn't going very well right now. Well at all for that matter. All she really wanted right now…was to home and be with her mum.

Suddenly she heard voices outside her door. She knew who's they were, she heard Murdoc's, 2D's and Russel's….then heard Noodle's name mentioned. "This is all yeh fault Dullard!" Murdoc shouted at him. "'ow iz it? Paula wos teh one 'ho did it" 2D defended which then lead to Paula's voice being heard.

"Oh fanks a fucking lot 2D!" She snapped at him sounding like she has a lisp. Milli was shocked of what she just heard. The bitch tried to kill her.

"Well it wos!" he snapped back at her, Noodle then started to cry loudly

"Oh guys stop nagging at one another! Ya making Noodle upset" Russel defended her.

"Yeah cos its always about that fucking little bitch isn't it" Paula mumbled, but loud enough for it to be heard.

Suddenly there was a scream, "Coco no!" 2D shouted as if he was trying to get her away. "That's it! I hate all of ya! I'm getting my stuff and leaving" Paula cried, then it sounded like she was gone.

"Good riddens!" 2D shouted at her.

Milli couldn't take anymore of this, she got up out of her bed, but she felt like she couldn't walk very well. So she limped her way to the window and went to see how high up she was. Milli couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted to end it.

She opened the window slowly and grabbed a chair to help her get on the windowsill. She closed her tear filled eyes, and was about to let herself fall to her death. Her plan was suddenly stopped when the door opened.

"Well Milli we have got…MILLI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The nurse shouted rushing over to her. This drew the band's attention into the room, as they too were also shocked of what she was doing. Milli looked back at them, her eyes filled with tears, and also confusion.

She looked down out of the window, and it suddenly came to her what she was doing. She gasped and stepped off the windowsill slowly. "Milli-san!" Noodle cried rushing over to her and hugging her. Milli looked down at Noodle, her head wasn't working right. She knew who was there, and she wanted to hug back, but she couldn't. Something inside was stopping her.

"Wot teh bloody 'ell were yeh thinking love?!" Murdoc asked her, his voice filled with anger and confusion. She looked up at him into his eyes. He could see that there was something different about her. She looked at the others who had the same expression. She shrugged as a response, then felt Noodle's arms let go, and 2D's arms to hug her.

Her eyes widened for a moment, a few moments passed until she finally hugged back.

"Why love?" he whispered in her ear. She felt guilty about the action she was about to do, but then again apart of her actually wanted to do it.

"Why…did she do that to me?" Milli whispered to him, 2D frowned he didn't know why Paula did such a thing. It must have been jealousy.

"Its fine love…she is gone" 2D replied back giving her a kiss on the cheek. Milli blushed a little but she pulled him in for a kiss. Murdoc was disappointed by this, his chance was obviously gone. But then again, he didn't want to go out with a person who tries and kills herself.

* * *

Much later that day in the lobby of the hospital the band waited for Milli's release, which was in about 15 minutes. Noodle had fallen asleep on Russel's lap, while Coco fell asleep on the chair next to him. 2D and Murdoc were both sat waiting.

"Yeh better take care of 'er D!" Murdoc warned him, 2D looked over a bit confused at first, but then got what he meant.

"I will…"

"Good, cos we don't want another Paula!" Murdoc said picking up a magazine and skipped straight to the girls page.

2D frowned at the mention of her name, but he then started to smile on how he can be with Milli.

All of a sudden a nurse rushed to the front desk with a panicked look on her face. "We have a situation! One of our patients has disappeared"

This put a shocked look on the three males faces, they waited to hear a name, and hoped that it wasn't Milli's.

"Which one?"

"Milli, her room is empty and she wasn't scheduled to be moved" The nurse explained while the other one picked up the phone at the front desk. 2D panicked and ran straight to Milli's room to make sure that she wasn't there.

It was true, her room was deserted. "Milli!?" he shouted out, hoping that she would respond. He looked out her window to make she hadn't jumped, there was no sign of her at the bottom. Murdoc entered the room also and looked around.

"Where iz she?!" He asked 2D who was still looking out the window.

"I dunno" he replied, then heard tires screeching in the car park. "'ey Muds, why iz our Geep movin'?" 2D asked sounding confused.

Murdoc's eyes widened as he looked out the window and saw their car speeding off. "Shit!" he cursed before dragging 2D out the room.

In the car Milli was breathing heavily, she knew what she was doing, the guilt of what she was going to do had failed to even sink in. This was going to avenge herself. She drove tha car in the direction of Kong Studios.

The band got a taxi and told him to head for Kong Studios. Figures they got someone who was a big fan and kept asking for their Autographs. Murdoc just got completely pissed off with this and booted the driver out of his own taxi, then sped off.

Paula had just finished packing up the last of her things in Kong Studios, and was about to leave but stopped in her tracks when she saw their Geep pull up. She smirked thinking it was them begging for her to stay.

She walked towards the front of the Geep, the light blinding her view of who was driving. "Well Well, Come to beg for forgiveness?" She sneered but then caught view of who was in the drivers seat. She saw Milli glaring at her breathing very heavily.

"Oh shit!" Paula shouted as she ran back, Milli drove after her and finally back Paula onto the cliff by their house.

"You wouldn't dare!" She challenged Milli who gave a small grin. Paula could tell that the girl that was asked to live with them, was not the girl who was sitting in that seat. This is the creation that Paula had created, those pills and the drug had made her lose her mind.

A taxi suddenly sped up behind the Geep, 2D got out and witnessed this scene. He was shocked of what Milli was doing. "Milli don't!" he shouted to her, Milli heard his voice, but her head was telling her to ignore him.

She gripped on the steering wheel harder, determined to do this. Murdoc got out of the car and walked over to 2D who was slowly approaching the Geep.

"Milli, please stop love" he said to her. She turned her head to look at the worried look on their faces, and then turned to see the same look on Paula's.

Milli's heavy breathing came to a halt, her head finally listening to what they were saying, to show she was stopping she let go of the steering wheel slowly. Paula gave a small sigh of relief.

2D and Murdoc smiled to see that she did the right thing, Noodle who had woken up had seen this and was very scared, but wanted to run up and go hug her. Noodle ran up to the car, Paula then did something that no one expected, she pulled out a gun and aimed it for Milli, 2D and Murdoc's eyes widened.

Paula pulled the trigger, but instead of hitting Milli, she caught Noodle who had just started to hug her. Noodle let out a big cry of pain, shocking everyone even Paula. Even though she didn't like Noodle, she didn't want to shoot her.

Noodle fell out of the car, blood pouring from her shoulder, she had already become unconscious. Russel ran as fast as he could to see his baby girl. He had tears in his eyes already before even reaching her. 2D and Murdoc also had tears in their eyes, at the fact they may have just lost their 10 year old guitarist.

Coco was shocked at the whole thing, she may have just lost her owner, and began shouting abuse at Paula in Japanese. Tears flooding from her slanted eyes.

That did it for Milli, the voices all started to blur out around her, she didn't want to avenge herself anymore, she grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and stomped on the accelerate. She wanted to avenge Noodle. She sped off right into Paula, stopping just in time to stop herself from falling off of the cliff, but knocked Paula off, screams could be heard as she fell until it finally stopped.

Milli had banged her head on the steering wheel, and rested her head in that position, before slowly raising her head to see what had just happened.

_**Well, Well what an exciting chapter don't ya think? Lol don't flame. Please leave nice comments.**_

_**This isn't the last chapter btw.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It all happened so fast that night. Milli became mentally ill because of Paula, and killed her. Crashing into her sending her flying off the cliff, but before Paula died, she shot poor 10 year old Noodle. Noodle was rushed to hospital, but before that, the police had followed the taxi Murdoc drove because of his speed, and witnessed the killing.

Paula, being dead couldn't obviously face her charge. Milli on the other hand could. She was taken to the station and placed in prison for 2 nights, but then placed in a special home for the mentally ill for a couple of days.

That whole event happened about a week ago now. The band were still sat in Noodle's hospital room, waiting for her full recovery. She had become very timid of the world ever since what happened to her, but her friends keep her feeling happy.

2D was sat next to Noodle's bed who had just woken up, and tried to make her laugh while Russel, Murdoc and Coco were asleep on the sofa that came in the room. 2D had asked Noodle to turn with her back facing him.

"This will make yeh laugh love, liiiiine" he said drawing a small invisible line on her back. "dot" he said poking a spot on her back "Electric shock!" he smiled tickling her sides, Noodle let out a squeak before giggling.

This woke Coco up, and she gave a stretch before making her way over to the bed and hopping onto it, next to Noodle and 2D. They both smiled at the small cat, Coco walked right up to Noodle and inspected her injured shoulder. "Where Milli-san?" Noodle asked 2D.

He was trying to keep his mind off of her, but of course Noodle wasn't told what happened to her. "Milli not here" he said looking down. Noodle tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"No Milli-san?" she asked again, which he slowly nodded to. Noodle pouted, she hadn't seen her friend at all since she had been in the hospital. "Milli-san leave Noodle?" she whispered to herself, but loud enough for 2D to hear.

"Aww no love, she didn't leave yeh, she didn't leave any of us" 2D smiled at Noodle patting her head. "She will be back any time now"

This brought a small smile on her face as she got up and hugged 2D around the neck. 2D hugged her back, then remembered that night when she was taken.

_**Flashback**_

_Milli got out of the car, looking very uneasy. She could barely even walk properly. 2D ran over to her while Russel quickly dialled for an ambulance for Noodle. Who still lay on the floor. Coco was in uncontrollable tears looking at her owner._

"_Yeh crazy bitch! Why'd yeh do tha'?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He looked into Milli's eyes and something had changed. She wasn't the same girl anymore, she looked unstable. He pulled her in for a hug, as she breathed heavily again, before breaking into tears. _

"_Don't hate me!" she screamed hugging him. _

"_I don't 'ate yeh!" he replied kissing her. She kissed back but then the sound of sirens came behind them all. It wasn't an ambulance, it was the police. _

_Milli's eyes widened as she tried to run, 2D was confused for why she was running, until the police ran after her and finally pinned her down on the ground. 2D was about to go help her but Murdoc placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head at him. So 2D had to watch._

"_NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!! She cried uncontrollably on the ground struggling against them. 2D watched her, feeling helpless that he couldn't help her. _

_Later when the ambulance took Noodle away, 2D went to the police station to see Milli, but she wasn't aloud to see anyone on the account she had been lashing out at everyone that walked past. She was in no state to be seen. 2D went to the hospital and kept ringing the police to ask if they could talk, but they said no._

_Until they rang 2D, and alerted him "I'm afraid she will have to stay in a special home for a couple of days, you may talk to her now if you wish"_

"_Alwight"_

"…_hello?" a quiet voice asked on the other end._

"_Milli?"_

"_2D? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah its me love,…yeh okay?"_

"_No…I'm scared, they keep telling me things. And I don't know what to say or do. I want to be with you" _

_This brought small tears to his eyes, as he rubbed them._

"_I want to be with yeh too love, but…yeh gonna hafta go into teh other 'ouse for a couple of days" 2D reminded her, and heard her sigh._

"_I know…p-promise you will wait for me when I come out" she asked him sounding scared._

"_Of course…promise you will always stay with us when you do?"_

"_Ok I will…" she lied to him, knowing that she would never be able to keep that promise "how is Noodle?" she then asked._

"_She's fine…they operated on 'er, got teh bullet ou'" he said to her with a smile, even though she couldn't see it, somehow she knew._

"_Tell everyone…I love them 2D" _

"_Sure thing love"_

"_Thank you…well they are taking me away now…bye"_

"_Bye love,…love yeh"_

_She gave a pause and a smile came onto her face with tears of joy filling her eyes. How happy she was to finally hear those words_

_love you too"_

_And with that she hung up. _

**End of Flashback**

He hadn't heard from her since.

**Hope you liked this short chapter lol. To be honest I didn't really like it, but ah well. The very last one is next. Probably wont update it today, perhaps tomorrow. Anywho hope you like. don't flame, only review nicely.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2D still sat next to Noodle, who was now asleep on the hospital bed, with Coco sleeping next to her. Murdoc had gone out for a smoke, while Russel went out to get some food for them. 2D couldn't stop thinking about Milli.

What would it be like when she lives with them again? She is mentally ill now. Is that something you can have around a 10 year old?. He had all these questions and thoughts run around his mind. Not even noticing when Murdoc came back in.

"'ow long as she been sleepin?" Murdoc asked 2D taking a seat back on the sofa. 2D didn't hear him, so he didn't respond. "Oi! Dullard!" he shouted trying to get his attention. 2D put a finger to his lip and ssh'd him.

"Yeh gonna wake up Noodle" he shouted while whispering back to him. Murdoc rolled his eyes and looked back at the sleeping Noodle.

"Brave little girl tha' one" Murdoc admitted giving a small smile at her.

"Yeh I know" 2D agreed smiling down at her.

"S'not everyday a 10 year old survives somethin' like tha'" Murdoc said picking up one of the magazines he brought in. 2D nodded his head not taking his gaze off of Noodle. She was just an innocent little girl who got caught up in something that she had nothing to do with. And it seemed like she was the only one who suffered the most from it.

Except for Paula, but she had what was coming to her. She deserved what she got. Russel came back with bags of food in his hands, looking around the room when he entered. A face like he was expecting someone to be in there.

"Wot wos tha' look for?" Murdoc asked as Russel took a seat next to him. "Oh nothing, I just though Milli would be here"

"Why?" 2D asked his attention drawn to the name Milli.

"Well I wos walkin' down the street and some TV's had the news playing on them. It said that a girl was let out of the mental house. Thought tha' might have been her" Russel explained opening the candy bar he brought.

2D and Murdoc looked at each other, Murdoc then turned his attention to the bag of food. While 2D started to think. "Wot if she left?…Or worse wot if she went ou' to kill 'erself again?" he started to panic and wanted to go look for her, but he felt like he kept leaving Noodle.

"'ey Muds, d'yeh fink tha'….Milli would of left?" 2D asked Murdoc who was stuffing food in his mouth. He swallowed and looked at him.

"Left? As in wot D?"

"Like left all together and went back 'ome"

Murdoc shrugged "Yeh askin' the wrong guy, 'ell only knows 'ow tha' girl acts now a days"

2D knew that was true, she had become completely unpredictable since her incident in the pub. 2D sighed and looked at Noodle, who was slowly starting to wake up, she opened her eyes then shut them again before nuzzling her pillow. 2D smiled and poked her nose gently, she scrunched her nose then opened her eyes to see 2D smiling at her.

She leant up, rubbed her eyes then smiled back. "Konichiwa 2D-san" she warmly greeted, followed by a small kitten like yawn.

"'ello love" he replied back to her. She looked over to the couch and waved to the two men that were sat on it. Russel waved back, and had to nudge Murdoc to give one too. Russel then got up and walked over to her with the bag and got something out.

"Here ya go baby girl" he said handing her a huge chocolate bar. She smiled a big smile and clapped her hands before taking it.

The nurse came in to check up on Noodle. She came in, ignored the wolf whistle coming from Murdoc and checked her.

"Well, Noodle here seems to be fine. She can be ready to leave now" The Nurse alerted them.

This was good news to all of them. Noodle had been picked up by 2D and was carried out of her bed still eating her chocolate, and even placing some in 2D's mouth. Russel carried the bag and the sleeping Coco while Murdoc thought he was being helpful by carrying the car keys.

They all got back in the Geep and headed straight for home.

Back at Kong Studios, someone was already inside. Grabbing her suitcase and writing a note, and walked out of Kong Studios for good.

The Gorillaz arrive back home, and couldn't be happier that they ALL came home and not had to have gone through any more losses. 2D didn't want to let go of Noodle, he felt even more protective of his lil love ever since her accident. He sat down on the sofa and hugged her.

Russell and Murdoc walked into the living room and sat on the sofa with them. Murdoc had already brought his beers in, so he was set. 2D then realised that Milli had not come back to Kong Studios.

"Milli's not 'ere then" Murdoc stated noticing it also. 2D started to frown, did she lie to him?

"Maybe it wosn't her that was released, and even if it wos she may not want to come back just yet" Russel said grabbing the remote control and switching on the TV.

"Russel-san?"

"Yeah baby girl"

"Where Coco?"

"I let her down when we got in, maybe she is in the kitchen" Russel replied looking over to the kitchen to see if he could see her.

"Coco!!" Noodle called out, a few moments Coco came into the room holding a piece of paper in her mouth.

"'ere she is" 2D smiled down to her, then noticed the paper.

"Wotcha got there Coco?" Russel asked removing the piece of paper from her mouth. He opened it and read the note. 2D, Noodle and Murdoc all looked at the note too.

_Dear Gorillaz,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you guys. But I'm afraid that I can't stay here. I am not in the right frame of mind to. What would poor little Noodle think of me when I go off on one of my mad tantrums. Trust me you do not want to see one of those, I put two police guards in hospital after my last one,_

_But hey who would of thought that being hit by a car would bring around such a strange adventure? I'm actually glad you guys ran me over. And that is not the craziness talking._

_I'm going to miss you all! Hopefully I will be able to return one day, but for now I'm heading home._

_Goodbye Gorillaz! Have a great life!_

_Love Milli. XX_

2D's eyes widened as he finished reading the note. He couldn't believe it. She left.

"Well, tha's that then" Russel said breaking the silence. "At least she said she would come back"

"Yeah, s'not like she ain't gonna to come back" Murdoc added taking the remote, and flicking through the channels.

Noodle wiped some tears out of her eyes, at the fact she lost her friend. She looked up at 2D who was looking a bit sad.

"Milli come back" Noodle said up to him. 2D looked at Noodle and smiled before taking off her helmet and rubbing her head.

"Yeah, Milli will come back" he replied smiling as they all watched the TV.

At the airport Milli got on her plane. Which was heading back to her home town. She held the picture up that they took at the park that one time, and smiled. Looking out the window as the plane flew out of Essex.

_**Well that's the end. Sorry if it was crap, but you know I'm actually rubbish with endings lol, please leave nice comments if you liked it. And thank you for reading. **_


End file.
